Lunar Senshi versão do Lexas baseado na obra
by Lexas
Summary: Minha homenagem ao fanfic do Roberto Martim Kiss, criador das Lunar senshi
1. Default Chapter

Lunar Senshi - Versão do Lexas - Baseado na Obra de Roberto Martim Kiss, Autor da saga das Senshis Lunares, a qual é mostrada nos fanfic "Uma visita Inesperada", "As Lunar Senshis", Herança" e qualquer outra coisa que porventura sair daquela cabeça Trekker .

Capítulo 1 

Em todo momento, em todo lugar, fanfic é fanfic . Seja baseado em algum filme, novela, banda de música, quadrinhos, anime ... ou até mesmo outro fanfic ! Uma singela homenagem ao fanfic do Roberto, o qual mostra as Sailors Em Tóquio de Cristal . Já vou avisando que, conforme o título diz, essa é a MINHA versão das coisas, baseada na obra do Roberto, portanto, não venham reclamar que eu estou fugindo um pouco da concepção dos personagens, por que isso é uma homenagem e NADA mais do que isso ...

Escola . Um local de aprendizagem . 

Mais do que isso, um lugar aonde as pessoas estavam não para serem testadas, mas sim par demonstrarem se aprenderam corretamente o que lhes fora passado . 

O ano, o período ... isso realmente não importava . Passado, presente ou futuro, a função da escola nunca seria a de apenas ensinar as pessoas, e sim a de prepará-las para a vida . Tal concepção deveria ser assimilada pelos próprios alunos em algum momento de sua aprendizagem, para que pudessem entender que o verdadeiro teste seria a vida . 

No entanto, uma certa ruiva estava desesperadamente tentando convencer sua amiga a lhe passar algumas respostas de um teste surpresa passado pela professora . 

- Psiu !

- ....

- Eí ....

- ...

- Responde ...

- ...

- Você é ruim de Cristal, heim ! Não te apresento mais nenhum gatinho !

- Aham ! Senhorita Allete Kino, talvez gostasse de compartilhar conosco o que está sussurrando para Suzette ...

- Glup ! Hã ... não é nada não, professora !

- Agora você se deu mal - uma loira do lado dela sussurrava .

A principio pensou que era uma brincadeira, mas quando a professora lhe deu um tremendo olhar, Allete se viu obrigada a levantar da cadeira e ir para a frente de toda a turma . Quase da cor de seu cabelo, ela aguardava pacientemente o veredicto . 

- Senhorita Allete ... talvez eu deva lembrá-la que, apesar da posição que seus pais ocupam, isso não lhe traz nenhuma regalia . Em nossa escola, a qual tem o dever de prepará-los para a vida, cada aluno tem que se conscientizar de que é igual perante os professores e diretores, logo, uma vez que nem a princesa recebe tratamento diferente, não espere alguma regalia . Está bem claro para você ? 

- Sim ... posso me sentar ? 

- Não . Você ficará aqui na frente esperando até que todos terminem o teste . Quando todos terminarem, você o fará oralmente e nós iremos comparar suas respostas com as respostas dos alunos .

- Ai, meu cristalzinho ... 

***

Fim da tarde . Aquele momento possuía um momento especial, o qual tinha diversos significados dependendo da época e do lugar . 

Em outros tempos, sair da escola ou do trabalho depois de um dia cansativo como aquele significava duas coisas : casa e cama . 

No entanto, possuía um sentido diferente para as pessoas daquela época, uma vez que o fim da tarde significava obviamente o começo da noite e, para muitos, o começo da diversão . 

Afinal, a noite era apenas uma criança ...

- Ah, eu não acredito ! Não acredito ! Não Acredito !

- Bem feito, isso é que dá não estudar - uma bela garota loira caminhava ao seu lado .

- Ah, não enche, Rita ! Você também não estudou nada, ficou pedindo cola para o Atsuki !

- Claro, afinal, ele é um gato ! Se não me desse a cola, ao menos conseguia companhia para hoje a noite . 

- Eu não acredito .... eu passando por toda aquela vergonha, e você pensando em paquerar ? Ahhhhh !

- Nossa ! Assim vai ficar velha cedo - uma terceira voz vinha de trás delas, e ambas se viram . 

- E lá vem a traidora - a ruiva exclamava .

- Eu, traidora ? Engraçado, ontem mesmo você era a minha melhor amiga enquanto estudávamos na sua casa ...

- Aquilo foi ontem ! Passei a maior vergonha hoje por sua causa ! Você é péssima para passar cola !

- Com a professora observando a sala ? Por acaso se esqueceu que ela tem um implante cibernético no cérebro que amplia seus sentidos e lhe dá outras habilidades ? 

- Como é ? Desde quando ela tem isso ? 

- Acho que ela explicou isso no primeiro dia de aula, lembra ? - Rita chamava a atenção de Allete - no dia em que aqueles gatos foram transferidos para a nossa sala .

- Ah .... mas não a defenda, Rita ! Traidora, traidora, traidora ! Argh, e ainda por cima tive que agüentar ela falando dos meus pais !

- Você teve sorte .A professora de Serena pegou ela trocando mensagens com Joynah durante o exercício e a usou como exemplo para falar de todos os ossos do corpo ...

- Eu, heim ... esse pessoal anda muito doido ! Mas vamos embora, que eu ainda tenho que trabalhar ! 

- Mais tarde eu passo no Tóquio café, Allete - dizia Suzette .

- Hunf ! Fazer o que, né ? E cadê a minha irmã ? 

- A Joynah ? 

- Não, a Marina ! Ela já devia estar aqui e ... - Arregala os olhos, ato imitado por Rita . Sua irmã, Marina ... ela ... ela estava dando em cima do Atsuke, o maior gato da turma dela ! Mas que safada ! Era a caçula da família e estava querendo lhe passar a perna ! tudo bem que ela estava querendo passar a perna em Rita, mas isso não da a Marina o direito de faze-lo !!!!

- Então, a gente se vê no domingo depois do almoço, gatinho ! Combinado ? 

- Combinado ! - ele dava um sorriso, enquanto dava um celinho nela .

- Aham - Marina sentia uma pesada mão tocar em seu ombro, enquanto dava tchau para o rapaz - sua assanhada ! Não sabe que isso não é coisa que se faça ? 

- O que ? Paquerar ? 

- DAR ENCIMA DO QUE É DOS OUTROS !

- É ? Não tinha uma coleira nele escrita seu nome, não ...

- Sou mais velha que você, portanto tenho o direito de experimentar certas coisas antes, como aquele gatinho ali !

- Mas ... ele não era uma paquera da Rita ? 

- Não interessa ! Era a minha vez !

- Não sei ... me contaram que você estava tão ocupada com o teste, que achei que não teria tempo e cabeça para se divertir hoje .

- Como é ? O que está insinuando ? 

- Que você já não está com essa bola toda, "ruivinha" ...

- Ora ... olha só quem fala ! Uma pirralha de doze anos achando que está com essa bola toda ? 

- Não importa, por que eu irei sair com ele no Domingo, e você não - Marina coloca as mãos na cintura, sorrindo para Allete, a qual faz o mesmo, só que bufando .

E o dia ainda nem tinha terminado ...

"Oi, eu sou Allete Kino, Tenho 14 anos, adoro passear, paquerar e roubar a paquera das pessoas ! Sou linda, ruiva e maravilhosa, e também tenho uma família linda . Essa daí que está entrando na casa agora é a minha irmã mais velha, a Joynah . Olha só como ela é parecida com a minha mãe ! E agora, passando pela porta, a caçula da família, a irritante, privilegiada e trapaceira, também conhecida como Marina !"

"Oi, eu sou Marina Kino, tenho 12 anos, apesar de ser tão linda que não aparente isso, e estou procurando um gatinho para passear, você não quer se candidatar ? Tenho cabelos castanhos, gosto de paquerar, sou mais linda do que minha irmã do meio ..."

"Eï, que papo é esse de mais linda ?"

"Invejosa"

"É você ! Aham, continuando, nós três moramos em Tókyo de Cristal, a qual é governada pela rainha Serenity e pelo Rei Endimyon, e protegida pelas Senshis e pelos Guardiões."

"Os nossos pais são dois deles : Mamãe Makoto e Papai Sohar, vulgos Sailor Júpiter e Solaris ."

"A mamãe é uma das mais poderosas guerreiras do planeta, ou melhor, do universo ! Dizem que é mais poderosa do que a Rainha, e que supera até mesmo o papai ."

"Não sei se isso é verdade, só sei que quando eles brigam em casa, a mamãe sempre vence"

"Boa noite, meu nome é Makoto Kino . Idade : NÃO É DA SUA CONTA ! Vim até aqui buscar essas duas preguiçosas por que hoje a noite elas tem que trabalhar no restaurante . Até mais !"

- Ai, mãe !

- Tá estragando a nossa cena !

- Vamos logo, suas preguiçosas ! Já basta terem faltado ao treino, não me venham com novas idéias de não quererem trabalhar mais !

- Ai ! Larga a nossa orelha, mãe !

- Assim ela vai acabar saindo !

- Bobagem . Meus pais sempre puxavam a minha, e eu nunca tive problemas . Andem, temos que nos arrumar . FILHOTA, A GENTE TÁ INDO NA FRENTE, TÁ BOM ?

- TÁ BOM ! EU VOU PASSAR NO TEMPLO E BUSCAR O HEROCHI !

- CERTO ! HOJE É O PRIMEIRO DIA DELE COMO COZINHEIRO, NÃO DEIXE ELE SE ATRASAR !!!

- Mana ...

- Que foi, Allete ? 

- Percebeu como a mamãe é cheia de carinho com a Joynah ? 

- Agora que você notou, é ? 

***

Já era noite em Tóquio de Cristal, e naquela hora, um dos locais mais freqüentados - só perdendo para o parque da canção e o Megaparque - estava prestes a receber uma ilustre - mas não incomum - cliente . 

Seu sucesso em muito se devia ao fato de servir comida manual, uma vez que, com o tempo, a maior parte da população simplesmente perdeu essa capacidade . Afinal, era simples, era só fazer o pedido e a máquina entregava quase que instantaneamente seu pedido, e com uma qualidade que enganaria os maiores mestres . 

No entanto, alguns , espalhados por todos os lugares do mundo, ainda conservavam a arte da culinária . Mas esses eram raros, na verdade, verdadeiros mestres . 

E nesse restaurante em particular, conhecido como Tókyo café, trabalhavam três dos maiores mestres da culinária da época atual . 

A primeira era Joynah . Apesar de nova, sua habilidade para preparar pratos saborosos e originais era surpreendentes, devendo muito ao fato dela ter uma sensibilidade especial para sentir os temperos, os elementos exatos da comida . 

Em segundo lugar, estava Sohar e, em terceiro, Makoto Kino, esposa de Sohar e mãe de Joynah . Era sempre cozinhou bem, mas os séculos foram bons mestres para ela .

Naquela hora, o local estava praticamente lotado, sendo que nem mesmo reservas eram permitidas, a não ser em casos especiais . 

E esse era um dele . 

Uma mulher, vestindo um uniforme que lembrava o modelito de uma marinheira, com a exceção que usava uma mini-saia vermelha bastante sensual, adentra no restaurante, caminha até uma mesa que estava vazia e se senta . 

Fez bem em perdir reserva, ela pensava . 

Ao erguer o pescoço, ela se dá conta de que praticamente todo o restaurante a encarava por alguns segundos e, em seguida torna a comer .

- Boa noite, Sailor Marte - Allete se aproximava, oferecendo o menu - o que acha de experimentar nosso prato especial, o especial do papai ? Você vai adorar e ...

- Não, eu já havia feito o pedido com antecedência, pergunte a sua mãe .

- Certo ... e enquanto isso, não gostaria de tomar alguma coisa ? Bebidas ? Um suco de maracujá ? 

- MARACUJÁ ? - ela olhava mortalmente para a ruiva - por acaso está me chamando de esquentadinha, é ? 

- Hã, eu ... eu ... não, não - Allete entrava em pânico, ainda mais quando se dá conta que as pessoas ao redor pararam de comer para ver o motivo de Rei estar furiosa - foi só uma ... uma sugestão, é isso !

- Ah, é ? - ela se erguia, com as mãos na cintura - pois eu sinto cheiro disso de longe, mocinha ! Quer bancar a engraçada, é ? 

- Não, dona Rei ! - ela praticamente estava implorando para ela - foi só um comentário !

- E você fica comentando isso por ai com todo mundo, é ? 

- Não ! Desculpe ! Desculpe ! Desculpe !!!

***

- Nossa ! A Rei tá com um gênio terrível hoje, mãe .

- Como sempre . Mas não a culpe, ela nunca gostou da escala dos turnos do palácio que Usagi fez .

- E eu tenho culpa ?

- Tem . Você a conhece, sabe como ela é . Agora vá, leve o prato dela, que já está pronto .

- Mas por que eu ?

- Ela é sua cliente, você a atendeu . 

- Se quiser, eu a atendo no seu lugar, irmãzinha - Marina aparecia ao seu lado, com alguns pedidos .

- E deixar você ficar com a gorjeta ? Nem pensar !


	2. 2

CAPÍTULO 2

- Onde foi que eu errei ? 

Makoto balançava a cabeça, observando aquilo . 

Cinco minutos .

Marina se apoiava em uma arvore, preparando-se para ir em sua direção .

Cinco minutos .

Allete estava largado no chão, respirando pesadamente .

Cinco minutos .

Suas filhas já estavam assim, em apenas cinco minutos !

Ela fita a jovem moça de cabelos castanhos correndo furiosamente em sua direção e, com um simples movimento da perna, atinge o queixo dela, derrubando-a por completo . E, dessa vez, ela não tinha mais forças para se levantar .

- Francamente ... por que vocês não se esforçam só um pouquinho ? Vocês tem tudo, está dentro de vocês, pronto para aflorar . 

- Ai, mãe ! Isso dói ! - Allete reclamava - e a senhora é muito mais experiente do que a gente !

- Isso mesmo ! - Marina bufava - e por que a gente tem que treinar assim, logo agora ? A gente nem é Senshi ! 

- Realmente, vocês não são Sailors - ela balançava a cabeça, lembrando-se do que houve com Joynah . A mesma estava dormindo, tendo um pesadelo em que ela perdia o controle de sua força e esmagava Herochi acidentalmente por causa disso, e começou a chorar, até que abriu os olhos, e se deu conta de eu havia uma caneta de transformação em seu colo . 

A caneta da Sailor Terra, segundo seu marido . 

Curiosamente, joynah não desenvolveu novos poderes, pelo contrário, ela simplesmente perdia os seus quando se transformava . 

Normal, totalmente normal . 

Pela primeira vez em anos, Joynah podia se soltar por completo, sem medo de perder o controle de sua força, já que a mesma agora era a de uma adolescente normal .

Claro, isso tudo poderia ter sido evitado . Se ela não tivesse feito o juramento de não treinar suas filhas, o qual as demais senshis fizeram, ela poderia ter ensinado Joynah a controlar sua enorme força desde cedo, coisa que qualquer joviano sabe fazer desde que aprende a lutar . 

Não importaria quanta força sua filhota tivesse, ela controlaria plenamente essa força, sem causar mal a ninguém por acidente .

Mas agora ela estava diante de um senhor problema . Suas outras filhas, Allete e Marina . 

- Anda, mãe . Por que a bronca ?

- Vocês bem que poderiam se esforçar só mais um pouco ...

- Ah, qualquer coisa, a gente pode pegar a caneta da senhora e fazer a transformação da Sailor Júpiter .

- Não são vocês quem escolhem a caneta, é ela quem escolhe vocês, e daquela vez foi por puro acaso - Makoto olha feio para Allete . Alguns espectros negros começaram a atacar a escola, e Allete, a qual havia pego a caneta de sua mãe por pura farra, se transformou para dete-los ... mas no fim das contas, acabou causando mais destruição do que os inimigos .

- Ah, mãe ... a gente precisou ! Que culpa a gente tem se não temos poderes que nem a Joynah ? - Marina falava bem baixo, imitando um choro .

- Eu já disse um milhão de vezes : vocês duas tem poderes sem precisarem se transformar, assim como eu também tenho os meus . Com o devido treinamento, podem desenvolver esses dons especiais sem precisarem da caneta de transformação . Ela é apenas um objeto que canaliza sua força interior e a coloca para fora, entenderam ? 

- Não tem um jeito mais fácil ? 

- Mais fácil ? - ela arregala os olhos, não acreditando que sua caçula fez tal caçula - eu vou te dizer qual é o jeito mais - um sorriso brotava no seu rosto - estão vendo aquele lugar ? - ela apontava para o leste, aonde à se perder de vista, ficava um conjunto de montanhas - é a "Montanha da Vida" . Aquele que conseguir chegar ao topo, irá ter todo o poder que quiser .Irá se recuperar de qualquer ferimento e ter forças para recuperar os demais ao seu redor .

- Mesmo ? Quem disse isso ? 

- Meu pai ...

- Mas a senhora não nasceu em Júpiter ? 

- Apenas um detalhe ...

- Tá ! Então a gente pode ir ? 

- Isso ! O treino já terminou ? 

- Eu mereço ... vãovãovãovãovão !

Ambas se erguem, caminhando até a casa, preparando-se para sair . Aquela noite prometia, pensavam . 

- Não devia se culpar tanto assim, querida . 

- Eu sei, mas ... bom ... sabe, amor ... eu acho que errei em não criá-las como jovianas . 

- Você tomou uma decisão, e foi feliz nela por séculos . Não deve ficar se culpando, apenas decidiu o que era melhor para elas .

- Eu sei ... mas quando Allete se transformou, qunado ela lutou e aflorou todas aquelas habilidades latentes dela ... sabe, eu me perguntei se fiz o certo . Tudo o que ela podia fazer, podia saber ... todo o conhecimento de seu povo que eu escondi delas durante toddo esse tempo ...

- Acima disso ... mesmo sendo Jovianas ... ainda são nossas filhas . Por que se preocupa tanto ? 

- Por que ela gostou, Sohar . Só por isso . Havia um brilho em seus olhos . Sei como é, e você também . O calor do combate, o sangue fervilhando, a excitação diante da luta, o prazer de lutar ... vi aquilo fervilhar nos olhos dela ... mas allete ...e Marina ... bom, isso não é bom para elas ... não agora, não do jeito que estão assimilando . Quando ela se transforma, o instinto joviano fervilha dentro dela . O que acontece é que ela pode acabar gostando disso, se transformando para ter essa sensação novamente . Nada contra ela sentir isso ... mas ela está experimentando algo novo, algo com o qual eu convivo há séculos .Se for para elas experimentarem isso ... devem experimentar na medida do seu desenvolvimento . Um pouco de cada vez .

- Você não conta uma grande história para alguém de uma só vez, você conta devagar e as vezes retorna um pouco para ela entender . Você quer ensinar a elas a respeito da cultura dos jovianos, da história do seu povo, do desenvolvimento e do que é ser um joviano até o fim de suas células, mas quer fazer isso devagar, não quer dar uma impressão errada disso a elas .

- Eu já disse que te amo ? - ela sorria, enlaçando-o por completo, ao passo que em seguida ambos estavam rolando no chão da casa, ignorando as filhas que passavam pelo caminho .

***

- Fique atenta, Rei .- a mesma recua, escapando de uma voadora .

- Atenta ? Já troquei as fraldas de quase todos os membros de sua familia, moleca ! Não venha me dizer como ficar atenta !

- Isso é pra mim ? Engraçado você dizer isso, já que a diferença de idades entre nós não é "tão" grande assim . 

- Mas ainda posso te dar umas palmadas ! - ela dá uma rasteira em Makoto, a qual beija a lona . - não disse ? 

- Você me paga, Rei . Talvez não hoje, mas ainda me paga .

- Está péssima, Makoto . Não estava nem um pouco concentrada . O que foi dessa vez ? Não tem nada a ver com a bronca que eu dei naquelas frangas no restaurante, tem ? 

- Não, não tem ... apenas preocupada com o que devo fazer com elas . 

- Por que ? 

- Elas não se esforçam nos treinos, simplesmente . 

- Todo mundo passa por uma fase ruim .

- Acontece que, desde que se transformou pela primeira vez, Allete não tem treinado, e Marina segue o exemplo . Acham que qualquer coisa é só pegar a caneta, recitar as palavras mágicas e tudo pronto .

- Mesmo ? Vem cá, Mako-chan ...

- Que foi, Rei ? 

- Não é bem isso o que te preocupa, não é ? Anda, fala logo . Você nunca conseguiu mentir pra mim !

- Bem ... na verdade ... eu me preocupo no fato disso as levar a apenas um caminho, fazendo-as esqueceram ou não enxergarem as outras possibilidades .

- Está com medo ... de que elas só se interessem pelos poderes, pela força de uma joviana ... e ignorem por completo o que é ser uma joviana de verdade ? Isso é bem tipico de você, Makoto . Toma boas decisões a curto prazo, mas que são péssimas a longo prazo . Se tivesse feito como eu havia ...

- Ah, não comece, Rei ! Já estou por aqui daquele seu papo de "minha filhinha exemplar é um modelo de marciana . Hipólita é bela, poderosa, sábia e não nega suas origens . Vocês deviam ter feito como eu, mandado Usagi para o inferno quando ela sugeriu que não contassemos nossos segredos para as crianças" . Rei, já ouvi esse papo de você umas mil vezes por ano !

- Mas não é verdade ? Vai me dizer que não está com inveja, Makoto ? Onde minha filhinha exemplar estará agora ? Estaria em Nêmesis, estudando vestigios de exploradores marcianos ? Ou em Antares-13, aprendendo com descendentes de uma colônia Marciana avançada ? Ou passeando em Phobos para descontrair, ou se divertindo enquanto tenta descobrir novas coisas a respeito de sua cultura ? Admita, Makoto ... era isso que você queria nas suas filhas : Identidade cultural . Allete e Marina não tem a mesma identidade cultural que eu e você temos . Não tem nada a ver com o sangue que corre em nossas veias, e sim com o seu interior, com o que você se identifica . Nunca conseguirá torná-las jovianas de verdade, se elas não o quiserem, se não sentirem uma atração pela cultura, se sentirem bem com isso . Elas sempre lutarem bem em torneios, mas isso por que você as ensinou, lembra ? Admita, elas não são jovianas, são terráqueas . E do jeito que estão, mesmo que passem mil anos, ainda serão terráqueas, se não descobrirem por conta própria o prazer de sentir o calor de Júpiter em suas veias . O grande problema não são elas, mas você . Você viu sua filha se transformar, e a cena despertou em você um instinto de guerreira que você reprimiu por muito, mas muito tempo : o orgulho de ter aprendizes, os quais aprenderiam com toda a sua "arte", sua técnica, seu estilo verdadeiro, não aquilo que você ensina para elas . Mas elas não assimilaram isso, e não será de uma hora pra outra . Nem eu fiz isso no passado, lembra ? Eu renasci, mas demorou muito tempo até eu me identificar, ter orgulho da minha herança . Eu era apenas uma guerreira furiosa que soltava fogo .

- Mesmo ? E no que isso mudou agora ? 

- Sou uma guerreira que sabe de onde veio, como veio e por que veio . Entende o motivo de meu temperamento, o relacionamento de meu povo pelos demias povos, sua posição, sua função ... aprendi a amar meu povo, a me orgulhar dele, a me identicar com o mesmo até o fundo da minha alma . Coisa que elas não fizeram, tampouco tem demonstrado interesse em fazer .

- Já falei, Rei . Elas simplesmente não se esforçam, nem um pouco . Nunca gostaram muito de praticar, mas quando o faziam, faziam com afinco . Agora nem isso . Daqui há duas semanas haverá o campeonato internacional e, sinceramente, não boto muita fé nelas . Não pela técnica , mas pela garra, pelo instinto . Se continuarem assim, a técnica delas irá regredir . Mas acima de tudo, o instinto de luta delas está incompleto . Elas acabarão perdendo a confiança em suas proprias habilidades, achando que não são nada sem a caneta de transformação . 

- A decisão é sua . Mas o que quer que venha a fazer, terá repercussões pelo resto a vida delas . 

- Justamente . Também não quero obrigá-las a serem algo apenas pela minha vontade ...

- E, ao mesmo tempo, sente um fervilhamento enorme dentro de si . Admita, Makoto . Daria tudo para estar lutando com elas agora, não é mesmo ? Faz parte de você, do seu instinto . É uma Joviana, adora lutar . Não luta por glória, fama, prazer ou realização pessoal, tampouco para provar algo ... você luta simplesmente por que gosta, e nada mais . 

- Sim ! Sou uma Joviana e tenho orgulho disso ! Mas ... minhas filhas ... acho que elas não compartilham disso . Não apenas pelo gosto por um bom duelo, mas no quesito de sentir cada célula do seu corpo vibrar de excitação diante de uma situação dessas . A capacidade que os jovianos tem de acreditar em suas reais habilidades, mesmo na pior das situações . - ela parava, olhando para o vazio - se elas continuarem com isso, começarem a usar a caneta de Sailor Júpiter como um apoio, então ela não será nada mais do que uma muleta para ambas, e nunca entenderão o significado de serem jovianas, terão falhado como Senshis . - ela olha para lado, vislumbrando a cadeia montanhosa no horizonte - a Montanha da Vida ... há quanto tempo ... que saudades de lá ...

- Anda muito receosa, minha cara . 

- Nem tanto . As vezes, lembrar um pouco do passado é bom, divertir-se com os momentos alegres, as descobertas, as surpresas ... bons tempos aqueles . Bons tempos . 


	3. 3

****

Capítulo 3

- E então, Anne ? O que achou do passeio ? 

- Eu adorei ! - ela tinha um sorriso de um canto ao outro - até conheci um arqueólogo que me forneceu algumas informações !

- Não sei por que a surpresa - Rita olhava pela janela do transporte, o qual estava prestes a pousar - qualquer coisa, é só perguntar para as nossas mães .

- Ou ir até o Sagrado Museu do Sistema Solar - Suzette comentava casualmente - lá tem muito mais coisa do que jamais poderiamos imaginar em um milhão de anos . 

- Nossas mães não sabem de tudo - Anne começava - eram guerreira, lembra ? Não que em suas vidas anteriores não tivessem estudado a respeito de suas civilizações e seus planetas, mas não era sua função principal . Com certeza havia muito mais a respeito do planeta Urano que mamãe Haruka desconhecia . E quanto ao Sagrado Museu - ela ajeitava sua franja - eu tenho ido lá, sim . Em especial na seção sete . 

- Na seção sete ? - Yokuto, Herochi, Joynah, Usagi, Rita, Suzette,Diana, Marina e Allete se viravam para Anne, com os olhos arregalados . 

- Sim, por que ? Algum problema ? 

- Mas lá só tem coisa antiquissimá ! - Joynah exclamava - até mesmo Setsuna e o meu pai tem dificuldades para compreender e interpretar algumas objetos e textos que se encontram por lá ! Como você conseguiu entrar ? É uma área altamente restrita !

- É fácil quando você é filha de duas Senshis ...

- E então ? - eles se assustam quando percebem que Rita parecia impressionada e curiosa com o relato de Anne - o que foi que descobriu ? Algo ? Novidades ? 

- Hã ... bem ...eu ... é que ... 

- O que foi ? 

- Ai, que vergonha ! Eu não consigo entender nada !

Uma gota se formava na testa da maioria dos presentes, os quais total certeza de que, se havia alguém que poderia traduzir o que estava escrito ali, seria Sohar, Setsuna ou Anne . 

- Eu já imaginava - Suzette comentava casualmente - Anne ... a seção sete é considera a área que possui um dos maiores tesouros arqueológicos de toda a existência do Sistema Solar . Você sabe por que, não sabe, Anne ? - todos olhavam para ela, curiosa .

- Bem ... antes eu gostaria de deixar registrada a minha opinião a respeito dos pesquisadores que conseguiram a maior parte do material que se encontra no Sagrado Museu, inclusive na seção sete : são um bando de fanáticos . No mínimo . É sério, gente ! O tesouro arqueológico coletado por eles é simplesmente absurdo . Toda a seção sete é dedicada as origens do Sistema Solar . 

- Não fala assim da mana - Herochi se sentia levemente ofendido - ela é dedicada, só isso .

- E sobre o que fala ?O inicio dos Reinos e dinastias ? - Marina tinha um olhar curioso . 

- Não, Marina - Suzette observava o olhar de curiosidade de todos ali presentes - antes disso . Refiro-me aos primórdios do Sistema Solar, sejam as raças que vieram de outros pontos do universo para fundar colônias aqui, seja as raças ancestrais nativas daqui que deram origem as que nós conhecemos .

- Não brinca !

- É sério .

- Vocês precisavam ver ! Eu estava tentando traduzir um texto, daí eu pedi o visor da mamãe Amy emprestado, e vocês não vão acreditar : o visor não conseguiu traduzir o texto corretamente e por completo ! Parecia ser o idioma de mercurio, mas quando me dei conta, era um idioma que tinha muito em comum com ele, mas parecia ser mais antigo, bem mais antigo, mesmo .

- E o que foi que você traduziu ? 

- Um poema . Chegando em caso eu envio para vocês . Mas está incompleto, e acho que ele perdeu muito de si durante a tradução . Já sei ! Suzette, mamãe Amy te ensinou o idioma de Mercúrio, não ensinou ? 

- Um pouco . Ela me ensinou com mais afinco foi o idioma da antiga capital lunar, o Selenita antigo . Me envie depois o texto, que eu vejo o que posso fazer, mas não garanto nada . 

- Tá . E precisavam ver . Rita, tinha algumas inscrições que lembravam aqueles inscrições que eu vi em um bracelete que sua mãe me mostrou certa vez, só que bem estranhas . 

- E os bancos de dados ? 

- Ah, sim, aqueles bancos de dados que as Sailors retiraram da lua e trouxeram para cá há um tempão ... não tem nada, mas nada, mesmo ! As informações contidas na seção sete são bem mais antigas, devem ter pelo menos uns quinze mil anos !

- Uau ! Que legal ! Vou pedir pra minha mãe pra ir lá um dia desses . Eí, o que é aquilo ? - Rita apontava para fora do transporte . Ou outro já havia pousado, mas os alunos que foram ao passeio continuaram ali, receosos de sair . 

Eram vários . Deveriam haver pelo menos uns dez deles . Como se chamavam ? Espectros ? Youmas ? Homens de Preto ? 

Seja lá o que forem, eram as mesmas criaturas que estavam atacando alguns pontos da cidade .

- E agora, princesa ? - Joynah olhava para Usagi, a qual estava pensativa . 

- Vamos sair ...

- E ? 

- E afastar as pessoas daqui . Joynah, tirando eu, você é a única senshi por aqui, e mesmo assim, está em treinamento . Os relatos que recebi são de que essas criaturas cavam buracos a procura de algo . Vamos afastar as demais pessoas daqui . Acabei de enviar um sinal pedindo por reforços . Enquanto isso ... Allete, Marina, Suzette, Anne e Diana ... vocês acompanharão as demais pessoas - Usagi falava enquanto se transformava - Yokuto e Herochi ... sei que não são Senshis ... mas poderiam nos ajudar ? Preciso que criem um perimetro de segurança para evitar um possível avanço daquelas criaturas, para o caso de necessidades . 

- Ok - respondiam ambos em unissomo .

Transformando-se em seguida em Sailor Terra, Joynah, acompanhada de Usagi,Yokuto e Herochi, conduziam os alunos para fora do ônibus e longe do local de pouso . Joynah e Herochi ficam de guarda observando enquanto Usagi e Yokuto afastavam os civis . 

E essa agora ... era só o que faltava ! Como se não bastasse ninguém atender no palácio e em lugar nenhum ao seu chamado, acabou tendo que aceitar a única ajuda disponiveis . 

Seu grupo "atrapalhado".

As Asteroid Senshis . 

***

- Acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia ? - Amy olhava para as cartas que tinha, analisando sua próxima jogada . 

- Relaxe, Amy - Rei observava o recinto - a princesa tem uma vasta experiencia, e sua equipe está a caminho . E será uma boa experiência para Joynah .

- Mesmo assim, estou receosa .

- Não podemos proteger as crianças para sempre, Amy - Michiru selecionava suas cartas e passava a vez - elas acabarão tendo que andar pelas suas próprias pernas . 

- Também estou preocupada, Michiru - Haruka olhava de rabo-de-olho para Afonso, o qual ela tinha certeza de que estava escondendo cartas na manga - mas isso é inevitável . Sabe muito bem que em determinado momento, tinhamos que decidir se seriamos humanas ou senshis, pois não poderiamos mais separar tal coisa por muito tempo . Joynah, Yokuto, Herochi ... e agora, Allete . Foi uma surpresa ela ter conseguido se transformar temporariamente em Sailor Júpiter, mas não foi uma surpresa maior do que já esperavamos . Sabiamos que isso iria acontecer . 

- Isso não me deixa menos preocupado - Afonso passava telecineticamente carta por debaixo da mesa - mesmo com os poderes que cada um de nós temos, sou pai, não deixo de ficar preocupado . Não consigo imaginar minha filha enfrentando criaturas e correndo risco de vida .

- Eu também não - Minako pegava as cartas enviadas por Afonso - mas não precisa ser assim, apesar de concordar que certas coisas são inevitáveis .

Fique atenta a Afonso, querida - Sume conversava mentalmente com a esposa .

Vou ficar . O espertinho sempre tem um às na manga

- Não quero essa vida para Suzette ...

- Acho que essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum - Hotaru as interrompia .

- Também acho - dizia Nicholas - se você são Sailors, é por que um dia escolheram . Viviam em monarquias, não é ? Será que seus pais não preferiam que vocês continuassem em casa e dessem continuidade a linhagem da familia, casando com um primo distante, por exemplo, mantendo o sangue na familia do poder ? Por que isso não aconteceu ? Talvez por que escolheram assim, não ? 

- Concordo com você, querido . A nossa filha ...

- Rei, isso já encheu ! - Haruka dava um soco na mesa, rachando-a ao meio, de modo que todos percebem as cartas que Afonso passava para Minako - Ahá ! Eu sabia ! Afonso, está trapaceando de novo ! E você também está nisso, Minako !

- Hã - Minako estava incrivelmente encabulada, tentando imaginar uma forma de fugir daquilo - Rei, que tal continuar falando a respeito de Hipólita ? 

- Como eu dizia, a minha linda, minha princesa, minha herdeira exemplar, gerada pelo amor existente entre eu e meu marido, é um exemplo disso . Mesmo que eu não lhe contasse nada sobre suas origens, seria inútil . Está impregnado em sua alma . Seu instinto . O mesmo que corre nas crianças . Não importa o quanto vocês não queiram que as crianças se comportem como os antigos povos ... se isso estiver enraizado neles, nada mudará . E já falei um milhão de vezes que os povos da federação de planetas conhecida como Milênio de prata Não era formada apenas por guerreiros ! Eram povos, etnias, culturas diferentes que se desenvolveram, geraram artistas, escultores, atores, dramaturgos, escritores ... tudo o que nós temos em nosso planeta Terra . É pura estupidez de todos aqui presentes achar que as crianças só podem aprender a respeito das artes da guerra com os antigos povos . Mas a minha filhinha exemplar, a qual tem dado duro para coletar todas essas informações e ...

- já chega, Rei - Haruka a interrompia - Enquanto você enchia a boca mais uma vez ao falar de Hipólita, Afonso pediu desculpas e arrumamos outra mesa . Se puder fazer o favor de descer da cadeira, vamos continuar a cadeira . 

- Que seja - ela bufava . Quem elas pensavam que eram para mandá-la calar a boca quando falava bem de sua herdeira ? - falando nisso, cadê a minha camisola ? 

- Exato - Nicholas quase dá um pulo da cadeira - sabia que Afonso iria tentar alguma gracinha, então apostei e ganhei a aposta . Terá que usá-la, querida . 

- Bem ... sabe, Rei ... a Amy me pediu emprestada aquela sua camisola preta rendada ...

- Amy ? Sua safadinha !

- vamos mudar de assunto ? Quero jogar !

- Sem essa ! A camisola !

- Makoto me pediu emprestada . Ela e Sohar estam na sua centésima vigésima quinta lua de mel . 

- Ótimo, mais tarde eu pego com Makoto . 

- Ela emprestou para mim, Rei - A Rainha Usagi dava-lhe um sorriso - Até que me caiu bem .

- Há ! Deve é ter ficado apertada em você !

- O que está insinuando ? 

- Aham - Minako as interrompia - por favor, não tenham uma recaida de voltarem a ter aquelas briguinhas de séculos atrás, por favor !

- Está muito calada, Minako - Haruka sorria maliciosamente para ela - aposto que acabou usando a camisola . 

- Pombas ! Mas o que é isso, será que agora minhas roupas vão ficar passando por todo mundo, é ? 

- Me desculpe, Rei . Já foi um sacrificio, pois Afonso tentou rasgá-la - ela olhava duramente para o marido - com a mente, mas eu o impedi . A luna passou anteontem lá em casa e pegou ela também . 

- ótimo, agora vou ter que tirar pelo de gato . O que houve com a camisola, afinal ? 

- Minha filha disse que viu Diana usando ela como pano para dormir encima - Usagi falava bem baixo, antecipando a reação da Senshi esquentadinha .

- ***** ! ***** ! **** ! ( Tá certo que só tem gente com mais de oitocentos anos na mesa, mas eu vou censurar do mesmo jeito, quem não entender o que Rei disse, azar)

Cinco minutos depois, quando Rei termina de soltar os cachorros, todos voltam a jogar, apesar de um clima estranho pairar no ar .

- Minako - Amy quebrava o silêncio enquanto olhava ocasionamente por debaixo da mesa para se certificar de que Afonso não estava roubando novamente .

- Sim ? 

- Acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia deixar a princesa cuidar disso ? Sei que os reforços já foram e, embora sejam um pouco atrapalhadas, as Asteroid Senshi são uma força de ataque respeitável ... mas mesmo assim ...

- E você acha que eu seria louca de deixar tudo nas mãos daquelas dali ? Nem morta ! - Minako suspirava - A Makoto foi lá só pra averiguar que tudo vai correr bem . Por que acha que ela está demorando tanto no banheiro ? Relaxe, tudo vai dar certo . Sohar foi conversar com Nehelenia, Makoto fechou o restaurante para descansarmos um pouco ... o que pode dar errado ? 

É, pensava Amy . O que podia dar errado ?

- Mas justo Makoto ? - Rei olhava de lado - ultimamente ela tem andado tão deprimida, coitada .

- Realmente - Amy olhava por cima da mesa - tenho que dar o braço a torcer : ela é a única que tem motivos de sobra para ficar abalada por não ter conseguido com que as filhas se tornassem guerreira como ela . 

- Ainda acho que é uma birra idiota dela - Haruka comenta e, olhando por cima das carta, percebe que todos pararam para olha-la seriamente - ok, ok, já entendi o recado, se tem alguém aqui que não tem o direito de dar um palpite sequer a respeito de Makoto sou eu . Ok, já parei .


	4. 4

Capítulo 4

O que podia dar errado, não ? 

Nada, na verdade . 

Usagi suava frio diante daquela situação . Não esperava que algo assim acontecesse . Ia além de toda a sua experiência . 

A principio, tudo correu bem . Com a ajuda de Joynah, Herochi e Yokuto, eles conseguiram afastar as pessoas dali sem causar pânico . Usagi e Yokuto afastavam e encaminhavam as pessoas, inclusive as outras filhas das Senshis, enquanto Herochi e Joynah ficavam de guarda . 

Preferia ter aguardado as Asteroid chegarem, mas o destino não lhe fora tão amigável assim . 

Ainda haviam muitos civis, de modo que não podia arriscar .

Ao seu comando, Herochi ergueu uma parede de fogo ao redor das criaturas, as quais ficaram paradas observando . Menos de um minuto depois, elas simplesmente pularam por cima da parede . 

GRande, ela pensava . Os "monstros da semana" agora tinham cérebro . 

Joynah não perdeu tempo, se adiantou e arremessou seu ataque, o qual as Asteroid chamavam de de "bola 1-2", o qual reduziu a nada a criatura . 

Ela tinha que se controlar, ser menos impulsiva . Era sua amiga, mas desde que fora nomeada uma Sailor e, apesar de ser uma Inner, Joynah integrava o grupo das Asteroid Senshis, e seguia suas ordens . A mesma adorou quando soube que iriam trabalhar juntas, mas sabia que havia um objetivo nisso, não apenas de Joynah aprender, mas de ela, como líder, aprender a comandar acima de tudo, deixando seus sentimentos e problemas pessoais em segundo plano .

Depois . Enquanto Yokuto continuava afastando os civis, ela e Joynah, com a cobertura de Herochi, iam cuidando das criaturas . Em verdade eram muitas, mas não atacavam com nenhum plano especifico . 

Era pra ser fácil, ela pensava, enquanto olhava para o topo da escola . Seria tudo fácil, se aquilo não tivesse acontecido . 

Aquilo não ... aquele sujeito ... por que ele tinha que ter aparecido assim, tão subitamente ? 

Se bem que deveria ter sido ele quem enviou as criaturas . 

E, pra piorar a situação, com sua cauda, ele enrolava o corpo de Diana, a qual estava em forma de gata . 

Certo, um sequestro . Podia lidar com isso . Era compreensivel . Estava no limite de sua lógica, mas era compreensivel . O problema eram as criaturas que ainda estavam ali . Não podia simplesmente deixar Joynah para cuidar delas, a mesma era muito impulsiva, poderia - muito provavelmente - acabar destruindo mais do que ajudando . E quanto aos gêmeos , não eram Senshis, estavam ali apenas de apoio . Sabia que eles lutariam com todas as suas forças para ajudar ela e Joynah, mas não conhecia as capacidades deles . Ou melhor, sabia que tinham poderes baseados em fogo como a mãe, mas não tinham experiência maior que isso, lutando juntos, convivência de treino ... não podia deixar tal responsabilidade para eles . Mesmo atrapalhadas, as outras integrantes de sua equipe eram pessoas que ela conhecia, confiava nas habilidades e atitudes .

- Precisando de ajuda, princesa ? 

- Sailor Vésper !

- Pala-pala também está aqui ! Pala-pala se perdeu no caminho, mas Pala-Pala consegui achar o ...

- Pala-Pala !- Sailor Vésper, Sailor Pala-Pala, Sailor Juno ... todas as quatro estavam ali .- por que demoraram tanto ? 

- Ih, nem pergunte - Juno olhava de lado - não vai querer saber os detalhes, mas Pala-Pala ficou perdida no palácio e ...

- Não coloque a culpa em Pala-Pala ! Pala-Pala fica zonza com aquele castelo enorme, só o quarto de Pala-Pala é maior do que o restaurante de Makoto !

- Chega ! Que bom que chegaram, nós - todos olham quando ouvem um grito do alto do prédio, percebendo que vinha do Malviano que capturara Diana, a qual estava com os dentes encravados na cauda dele .- Hã ... Sailor Juno, assuma o grupo . Sailor Terra, venha comigo . Vamos resgatar Diana .

- E nós - Herochi perguntava .

- Obrigada pela ajuda, mas agora nós assumimos . Se querem nos ajudar, mantenham os civis afastados .

- Ok .

Joynah e Usagi alçam vôo, aproximando-se do prédio .

- Sailor Terra, lembre-se de que estamos em um prédio escolar . Cuidado e atenção redobrada aqui dentro .

- Certo . - ela faz surgir seu visor - Diana, cadê você ? Era só o que faltava e ... hã ... Usagi ...

- Sim ? 

- Olha lá - elas planavam diante de uma janela e, adentrando na sala, presenciam dois gatos brigando no canto dela, e ficam ali, apenas observando . 

- Você, pare com isso ! - ambos os gatos param, de modo que um deles corre dali e fica parado na janela, observando-as . - então é você quem está causando toda essa confusão . Não nos crie problemas, sabemos o que pode fazer e não temos medo de você !

- Sabe o que eu posso fazer, é ? Não se iluda, minha cara . E quanto ao medo ... deveriam ter, sim . O medo é uma coisa boa . Nós ensina a ter limites e nos mostra até onde podemos ir - ele começa a se transformar, de modo que o gato toma a forma de um homem com uma cauda atrás . Diana continuava no lugar aonde estava, observando ao que ele dizia, imóvel - agora vocês irão ficar quietinhas ai enquanto eu termino minha conversa com a moça aqui e ...

- Não quero conversar com você, já disse !

- Hunf ! Precisa aprender a ter modos, sabia ? Não é todo dia que eu tento a sorte de escolher uma parceira .

- Parceira ? - Joynah estreitava os olhos - está dizendo que criou essa confusão toda só por que queria uma ... parceira ? 

- Você que passou séculos como criança, não compreende o quanto é fria uma cama solitária . 

Usagi apenas escutava . Ele disse séculos ? Era verdade que não tinham identidade secreta há muito, mas muito tempo mesmo, mas alguns detalhes de suas vidas não era de conhecimento público . 

- Pelos poderes a mim atribuidos - Usagi se adiantava - eu te prendo em nome da lei . Entregue-se sem gracinhas, vamos . 

- Mesmo ? E quem vai me prender ? 

***

Um gancho celeste de Juno arremessa a criatura para o alto, de modo que o ataque de Vesper a destrói .

- Atrás de você, Juno !- ela mal tem tempo de reagir quando recebe um soco nas costelas, sendo derrubada . Ela tenta se erguer , mas a criatura avança ferozmente e, no último instantes, ela se joga para o lado, deixando a criatura de frente para suas outras três amigas, as quais a destroem por completo com um ataque conjunto . 

- Pronto . Serviço completo . Por que aquelas duas estão demorando ? 

- Não sei, mas já acabamos com as criaturas . Vamos até o prédio, quem sabe a gente encontra mais algum pra destroir .

As quatro vão, visto que já haviam liberado a área do perigo, enquanto que as pessoas continuavam afastadas dali .

- Se eu tivesse com a caneta da mamãe, eu também ia - Allete comentava para Marina, a qual estava do lado .

- Mas ela não quer que a gente use a caneta, lembra ? 

- Mas por que ? Não era pra ela ter uma sucessora ? Pra que tanto alarde ? 

- Sabe que eu não sei ? 

***

- Mas que diabos ... ? - Makoto não conseguia acreditar nos seus olhos . Havia acabado de acontecer uma explosão na escola, e a mesma estava prestes a desabar . E justo na hora em que as Asteroid haviam acabado de entrar !

- Pelo poder do Cristal de - Um súbito lampejo em sua mente e ela dá um salto para o lado, escapando de um disparto por pouco . A mesma gira o corpo no ar, recuar, cerra o punho para ganhar uma vantagem e olha para frente, mas não tem tempo de completar sua frase quando sente a caneta escapar pelas suas mãos . A mesma se vira surpresa, mas sente seu corpo totalmente imóvel, ao passo que a caneta flutuava diante dela, indo parar nas mãos de ... uma mulher ? Mas ... quem era essa ? 

- Francamente ... você é uma das guardiãs deste planeta ? É você a poderosa Sailor Júpiter ? Francamente ... você não chega aos pés dos guerreiros de Júpiter que eu conheci ! E olha que eles não eram lá grande coisa - Makoto sentia seu corpo ser exprimido, atônica com aquilo . 

Como ela fazia tal coisa ? Como conseguia erguer seu corpo e sua caneta daquela forma ? Telecinese ? 

Não ... não era isso, já tinha percebido . Ela consegue virar o rosto, ouvindo outro barulho . 

O prédio ...

ELE IA DESABAR !!!

- Preocupe-se consigo mesma, Joviana . O que foi, está preocupada com suas companheiras ? 

- M-me solta, sua ...

- Soltar ? Como eu disse, você não chega aos pés dos Jovianos que eu conheci . E aqueles dois ainda eram uns fracotes ...

- Grrrr ....

- Como é divertido seu desespero - Makoto cai no chão, percebendo que estava totalmente livre - vamos, vejamos o que você pode fazer sem sua caneta . O que foi, não consegue reagir ? Sem isso aqui você não é nada, sabia ? Desprezivel ... imaginei que a fêmea do cavaleiro estelar do Sol fosse mais poderosa, mas é uma decepção - Makoto sente seu comunicador ser esmagado - e agora ? O que decide, Joviana ? 

Ela encara a mulher por alguns instantes e, dando-lhe as costas, corre em direção ao prédio . De repente ela para subitamente, olhando para trás e fitando a mulher .

- Você vai ter uma morte muito horrivel - e ela torna a correr em direção ao prédio . A mulher ria do comentário dela, apenas observando aquilo . 

Mas não tinha tempo para tais brincadeiras . Os protetores do planeta não eram nada diante deles, mas também não podiam ficar perdendo tempo ali . 

***

Ela adentra no prédio, espantada com aquilo . 

As paredes ... as bases ... tudo destruído . Tudo . 

Na verdade, uma sobrecarga, um curto que fez aquilo . 

Aquele que tinha feito tal coisa ... ele realmente tinha poderes do tipo ... hmmm ... talvez . Haviam outras formas de se fazer aquilo .

- S-socorro - ela ouve um pequeno gemido e se aproxima dos escombros de uma parede . Erguendo-a, ela tem um choque .

Sailor Juno .

- Ma-ma-Makoto ... ahhhh !!!

- Fique quieta . Sói vai aumentar a dor . As outras ? 

- Minhas irmãs ... elas estavam aqui ... quando tudo ... tudo explodiu ... tinhamos ouvido o grito da princesa e da Sailor Terra ... quando tudo isso aconteceu e ... ali - ela aponta para onde havia uma pilastra caida e se surpreende ao ver Sailor Pala-Pala tentando ergue-la, apesar de um de seus braços estar em um ângulo não-natural . 

- Pala-Pala !

- Makoto ! Irmãs de Pala-Pala estão aqui embaixo ! Pala-Pala queria erguer, mas Pala-Para não tinha força pra isso ! Irmãs de Pala-Pala empurraram Pala-Pala pra ela não se machucar, e as duas estão ai embaixo !

- Afaste-se ! - Ela segura firme na pilastra e a ergue, tendo uma visão pouco agradável : as duas estavam ali de baixo, em condições precárias, de modo que havia uma outra pilastra menor sob as pernas de Sailor Vésper . Makoto segura a pilastra com uma das mãos e ergue a pilastra que estava encima de Vésper com outra, enquanto Pala-Pala, a qual soluçava, arrastava as irmãs dali . Makoto se afasta, observando o estado delas . As pernas de Vésper estavam esmagadas, e era sorte ela estar inconsciente, do contrário seus gritos poderiam ser ouvidos por toda a cidade . Quanto a outra Asteroid, ela estava viva . As quatro estavam vivas, mas o estado das mesmas não era dos melhores .

- Seus comunicadores, eles funcionam ? 

- Não ! Depois da explosão pararam de funcionar !

- Como imaginei . Pala-Pala, consegue ficar de pé ? Preciso que leve elas para fora daqui .

- Pala-Pala consegue ! Irmãs de Pala-Pala ajudaram Pala-Pala, agora Pala-Pala ajuda irmãs de Pala-Pala !

Makoto sai dali, correndo pelos escombros e subindo as escadas . Por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, que a princesa e sua filha estivessem bem ...

Mas aquele rastro que sentia ... não podia ser ! Era idêntico ao de Luna e Artémis !

Ela adentra na sala de onde sentia as duas, atenta a tudo . Onde ...

- M-mãe ... - Makoto arregala os olhos quando olha para o seu lado, e vê Joynah, encostada na parede . Na verdade, havia uma depressão enorme na parede, de modo que algo devia ter lançado-a com imensa força contra esta .

E Usagi também, visto que ela estava na mesma parede . E a julgar pelo sangue próximo a princesa, a mesma deve ter batido com a cabeça com bastante força . 

- Outra para me interromper . Vocês por acaso já ouviram falar em privacidade ? 

- Não quando você coloca outras vidas em risco - ela encara duramente o homem que estava próximo a janela, com Diana aos seus pés - solte a garota .

Ele olhava para baixo, encarando Diana, a qual estava inconsciente perante ele . Teve que fazer isso, teve que providenciar para que a mesma tivesse um sono tranquilo, para que pudesse continuar outra hora .

- Lamento, Sailor Júpiter, mas eu tenho assuntos para resolver com esta bela moça, e não poderei dar atenção a você .

- Não permitirei que a leve, Malviano . Não você, um traidor que só quer se divertir .

- Divertir ? - havia um tom de afronta em sua voz - o que sabe sobre minha raça, sua maldita mestiça ? 

- O suficiente para saber que você está a procura de uma fêmea, de uma companheira e, como não foi bem sucedido com ela, quer levá-la a força . É um traidor de seus próprios costumes, de seu próprio povo . Com tal atitude, você age como um filhote, e não como um Malviano adulto .

Um piscar de olhos . Um rápido e furtivo de piscar de olhos, e o malviano estava colado nela, não lhe dando chance de reagir, de modo que quando ela vai se afastar, ele já havia voltado para onde estava, na exata posição de antes . 

Que agilidade ! Já lutara antes contra Artémis e Luna, separados e juntos, e os mesmos não eram tão ágeis assim . Não eram mesmo . 

- Talvez seu argumento tenha alguma base, Joviana ... mas eu realmente não tenho tempo para perder com você . Na verdade, você já tem seus próprios problemas .- ele aponta para o braço dele, a mesma arregala os olhos quando detecta um pequeno arranhão . Quando foi que ele fez aquilo - para sua informação, minhas unhas estão carregadas com uma poderosa toxina, cortesia de um amigo Klartiano meu .Nem mesmo se estivesse transformada seu corpo resistiria por muito tempo . Sugiro que gaste seus ultimos momentos de vida para algo mais produtivo ...

- E você vai ficar me observando definhar lentamente, ou pretende apressar isso ? 

- Hunf ! Francamente ... importa-se de me dizer como pretende fazer isso ? Tenho bons olhos, vi claramente quando minha "amiga" retirou de suas mãos o objeto que você utiliza para se transformar . Usam isso para terem uma vida mais normal, não é mesmo ? Bem, minha cara, no fim, isso acabou sendo uma muleta para você . Imagino que você saiba lutar, mas destransformada, é tão vulnerável quanto qualquer uma dessas pessoas que vocês protegem . 

- Numa coisa você acertou : eu sou vulnerável . E você também . Não há ninguém que não seja .

Aquele dia era um dia muito especial . Isso por que seria o dia em que duas pessoas cometeram dois erros gravissimos . 

O primeiro foi o de substimarem Makoto . Em verdade não tinham identidades secretas há séculos, mas não duvidava que seus atuais inimigos tivessem observado-os . 

Poderia parecer estranho chamar de inimigo alguém que o deixa vivo - ela se lembra da mulher que estava lá fora e se aproximando - mas era isso que eram . Talvez o objetivo deles não fosse tomar o planeta ou destrui-lo, mas a partir do momento em que estavam ameaçando a paz deste e colocando vidas em perigo, era sua obrigação impedi-los . 

Felizmente, para ela, eles não os observaram o suficiente . Aparentemente sabiam que as Sailors não tinham poderes desntransformadas e os guardiões do planeta, formados por Sume, Afonso, Sohar e Nicholas, sim . 

Um grande erro . 

O malviano tinha grandes reflexos . Grandes, mesmo . Mas ele não deixa de ficar levemente surpreso quando Makoto literalmente SOME do seu campo de visão . Como se ... como se ela tivesse se locomovido de uma maneira incrivelmente rápida .Seu cérebro processava a informação instantaneamente, levemente surpreso . Aquela mulher não podia fazer aquilo, ela só tinha poderes quando transformada, não tinha ? 

O Malviano sentiu seu corpo travar . Travar como nunca . Sabia o que era aquilo, o que o espantava era como tal coisa era possível . Seu corpo estava totalmente paralisado, e ele não podia se mexer .Como se uma força invisivel o prendesse . 

- Fim da linha - ele não tem nem tempo de se amaldiçoar por ter substimado a mulher . Makoto surge bem atrás dele e, com a mão em forma de cunha e usando sua força, seu braço atravessa as costas dele como se fosse uma lâmina , e modo que quem estava do outro lado, Joynah e a princesa, no caso, apenas viam Makoto atrás do Malviano, como o braço saindo na frente dele ... segurando seu coração . 

Ele espumava de surpresa . Não conseguia nem mesmo processar o golpe . 

Aquilo não era possível . Mas era fácil de se explicar . Mesmo com sua velocidade, ela não poderia vencer a velocidade dele, o mesmo poderia ter se esquivado a tempo . 

Mas ela se locomoveu em grande velocidade e paralisou seu corpo . Tudo isso com seu poder . 

Ele se ajoelha, com sua visão ficando nebulosa . Makoto retira seu braço, fitando o coração dele e jogando o mesmo no chão . O malviano se arrasta até seu coração, enquanto deixava uma trilha de sangue no caminho . Havia um terror nos olhos de Joynah diante daquilo e, quando o Malviano alcança seu musculo que já não batia mais, o mesmo para de se mexer . Uma enorme poça de sangue havia se formado, ao passo que Makoto, com o braço todo ensanguentado, se abaixava e cutucava Diana, a qual acordava em seguida . 

- Diana ... acorde .

- Hã ? O que ? - ela olha o cadáver há poucos metros dela - ahhh !!!!

- Pare de gritar ! Não temos tempo para isso - ela olhava para sua filha - Joynah ... consegue se mexer ? 

- Eu ... eu ... sim, eu consigo, mãe .

- Ótimo . Retire Usagi e Diana daqui . Pala-Pala está resgatando as Asteroid, ajude-a se for preciso .

- Mas ... mas ... e a senhora ? 

- Vá agora, filha . Vamos !

- Mas ...

- OBEDEÇA ! EU NÃO SOU IMPORTANTE, SAIA DAQUI, VAMOS !

Uma lágrima escorria pelos olhos de Joynah, mas ela pega Usagi e Diana e sai voando pela janela, percebendo que Pala-Pala estava com as outras Asteroid próxima a uma ambulância . 

- Você é muito esperta, Sailor Júpiter . Vejo que anos de prática lhe serviram de algo .Mas não se alegre muito, é despresivel esse demente comprometer tudo por causa de uma fêmea . Devia tê-la tomado à força e isso embora, mas resolveu se prender a uma honra racial que o mesmo não possuía .

Makoto olhava pela janela,ou melhor, ao buraco no parede ao qual a mulher pousara .

- Você de novo ...

- Hunf ! - ela caminhava até o corpo do Malviano - idiota . Foi um burro por se deixar abater por alguém tão fraco . Deve ser o momento de maior alegria para você, não acha ? Conseguiu derrotar alguém mais forte sendo imensamente inferior . Meus parabéns . Realmente não esperava que tivesse tais habilidades sem se transformar ... mas seriam suficientes ? 

Makoto não responde . Estava imóvel . Imóvel e de olhos fechados . 

Podia se sentir tudo, tudo mesmo . E não havia ninguém ao redor . Praticamente todas as formas de vida as quais ela precisava se preocupar estavam bem longe . 

- Estou curiosa, Sailor Júpiter . O que fará agora ? Seus amigos não poderão ajudá-la . O que pretende fazer ? - a mulher estica a mão para Makoto, a qual se sente totalmente imobilizada novamente . Uma dor a invadia por completo, enquanto ia sendo gradualmente esmagada .

- Eu ... não preciso ... deles ... pra acabar ... com ... você ...- Makoto cerrava os punhos e os dentes, demonstrando uma força de vontade maior do que a mulher imaginava que ela tivesse .

- O que vai fazer ? Tentar se libertar ? Considerando a infima possibilidade de tal coisa acontecer, o que fará em seguida ? Irá tomar sua caneta de transformação da minhas mãos ?

***

Aquele dia era um dia muito especial . Isso por que seria o dia em que duas pessoas cometeram dois erros gravissimos . 

O primeiro foi o de substimarem Makoto . Em verdade não tinham identidades secretas há séculos, mas não duvidava que seus atuais inimigos tivessem observado-os . 

O segundo erro foi o de substimarem Makoto novamente . Achar que tudo o que ela fazia era tudo o que ela realmente podia fazer . 

Um erro gravissimo para a mulher . 

Uma enorme vantagem para Makoto, em uma guerra aonde ser substimado é uma grande vantagem . 

Muitos diriam que ela aprendeu tal coisa com seu marido . 

Errado . Aprendera tal coisa há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando ainda era uma aprendiz em Júpiter .

Uma aprendiz, ela se lembrava . Uma prova de que não existia ninguém poderoso o suficiente para ser imbativel . Seus mestres lhe ensinaram isso, de que para tudo havia um jeito, até mesmo na pior das situações, só tinha que aprender a organizar suas idéias . 

Seus mestres ... os dois Jovianos mais poderosos que já teve a chance de conhecer . 

E tal mulher havia dito que conhecera Jovianos mais fortes que ela . Por acaso se referia a eles ? 

Se fossem eles, então ela era muito, mas muito velha, mesmo .

Mas isso não importava naquele momento . Demorou, mas chegou o momento do véu cair . A hora de seu maior segredo ser revelado e o mundo conhecer um pouco mais a respeito da Joviana chamada Makoto . 

Um corpo parte em alta velocidade do prédio da escola . De longe, muitos diriam que era uma pessoa voando em alta velocidade mas, se pudessem se aproximar, veriam que estavam errados . 

Realmente era um corpo, mas o mesmo havia sido arremessado . Mas dura muito, até que ela fica totalmente imóvel, caindo lentamente e tocando o chão . 

Aquilo ... como ela fez tal coisa ? Como era possível ter sido atingido por aquela Joviana, se a mesma nem sequer estava transformada ? 

E o pior ... havia doido ! Seu queixo doía bastante, no mínimo estava quebrado . 

Como era possível que aquela Joviana, não, aquela humana tivesse tanto poder em um corpo tão limitado ? 

Como ? 

Ela se prepara para voltar e arrancar satisfações de Makoto quando vê um raio cair próximo a ela . Muito próximo, na verdade . 

Makoto .

Havia algo de diferente nela . Faíscas pulsavam de seus olhos, a grama se erguia diante de seus passos .

- Maldita ! Foi um golpe de sorte ! Uma vaca como você, que precisa de uma ... uma muleta como aquela, nunca teria me atingido ! EU VOU TE MATAR !!! - Ela aponta as mãos para Makoto mas, ao contrário de antes, ela continua parada . - Como ? - Havia um olhar de surpresa em seus olhos - como ? - Tal coisa não era possível . Havia feito isso antes, por que não funcionava ? - Como, sua maldita ? Como é possível que eu não consiga fazer nada contra uma criatura tão frágil como você ? 

- Você disse que encontrou Jovianos mais fortes do que eu, e que eles não eram grande coisa ... se forem quem eu penso que são, então você estava contando vantagem, minha cara . Sabe por que ? - Makoto desfazia sua pose, cruzando os braços e encarando-a - por que comparada a eles, você Não é anda, ouviu ? Nada ! 

Naquele momento, a mulher cujo nome Makoto não conhecia ganhou um ódio mortal por ela . Iria acabar com aquela Joviana . Iria varre-la da face do planeta . Não tinha dúvidas disso . 

No entanto, algo impedia seu movimento . Algo ... diferente . A joviana ... ela ...

Podia sentir aquilo . Era uma força imensa . Uma força estrondosa, e estava emanando daquela Joviana . Não, daquela humana que assumia o corpo de uma joviana . 

Uma simples humana . Aquela que estava entre as raças mais despreziveis, fracas e patéticas do universo . 

Não era possível, era ? Aquela humana não podia ter tanto poder . Não tinha poderes sem se transformar, haviam observado os protetores deste planeta . 

Mas por que aquilo ? Por que sentia aquela energia crescente emanando dela, a qual aumentava de forma monstruosa a cada instante, por que ? 

POR QUE ?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Continua ... 


	5. 5

****

Capítulo 5

Ela cai, arfando . Apoiando as mãos no chão, evita um choque bem maior, de modo que ela fica de joelhos .

Não esperava lutar assim . Não depois de tanto tempo . 

Em verdade aquela mulher a surpreendeu . Não imaginava que houvesse outra pessoa com os mesmos poderes de seu marido, e com esse nivel de habilidade . 

Um nivel bem grande, mas não igual ao de seu marido, era bom lembrar . Poucas pessoas podiam fazer o mesmo que ele . Pouquissimas, na verdade . 

Seu coração batia pesadamente . Há quanto tempo não lutava assim, daquela forma ? Dez ? Vinte ? 

Não se lembrava, mas fazia muito, mas muito tempo . O que a lembrava de que teria que visitar a Arena Joviana um dia desses pra esticar os ossos . 

E levar Joynah junto, claro . 

Ela se vira, observando a mulher com a qual lutou . Lutou e derrotou . Tanto poder, e no final fora derrotada . Se perguntava o que aconteceria se aquela mulher tivesse tanta técnica quanto seu marido . 

Mas não foi o que aconteceu . Seu corpo inerte e destroçado exalava um cheiro terrível, provavelmente proveniente das feridas que ela sofreu . 

Uma boa adversária . Sabia lutar . 

De certo modo, uma chama pulsava em seu coração . Seu instinto estava saciado, seu prazer em lutar também . 

Apesar de, em todo momento, ter tido total noção do local aonde estava . Mesmo com os civis afastados, havia o risco de ferí-los, motivo pelo qual a luta durou tanto tempo . Se não houvesse muito mais em risco, com certeza teria vencido antes . Bem antes . 

Os Generais de Klarta . Seus inimigos atuais .

Dois já foram, o Malviano e uma das mulheres, segundo Hotaru . Ela havia dito que, há muito custo, venceu o mais fraco deles .

Ela também poderia ter passado por isso, sofrido bem mais, se resolvesse não se revelar . 

Se tivesse optado por manter seu segredo , os seus poderes . Os quais ela ocultava .

Em verdade poucas pessoas sabiam disso . Talvez por causa do marido que tem, talvez por causa de seus pais, mas a verdade era que foram poucas vezes em que demonstrou sua verdadeira força, que deixou cair seu "véu" .

Nem mesmo a rainha sabia de tal coisa . Na verdade, as únicas pessoas que tinham conhecimento disso além de seu marido, eram Rei e Hipólita . No mais, achavam que seu nivel sem se transformar se limitava aquilo . Fora bem esperta em ocultar tal caracteristica por séculos . Por vezes fora substimada, e tal coisa a salvou . 

Afinal, em meio a tantas guerreiras renascidas, quem iria imaginar que a transformação de Sailor Júpiter apenas lhe dava um uniforme, e não aumentava propriamente seus poderes ? 

Foi preciso tempo para se doutrinar, para se controlar de modo que pudesse fazer operações simples e delicadas com tamanha força, mas tal coisa fora desenvolvida desde a adolescência, sempre .

Mal tal segredo havia caido por Terra . E a julgar que os Generais os estivessem observando, ela não teria tal chance novamente . 

Pena . Realmente uma pena . Se divertiu muito com as caras de surpresa de Michiru e Haruka nas diversas vezes em que acharam que ela , destransformada, estava encurralada nos treinos .

Bom, realmente, talvez sua avó, a qual era uma renascida e precisava de uma caneta de transformação, tivesse esse ponto fraco. Mas seu pai, o qual assumiu o manto de Sailor Júpiter quando sua avó morreu, não. 

Mas fazer o que, é a vida . E como diz aquele ditado , "nada fica oculto para sempre".

Sua visão ficava turva, e suas mãos começavam a falhar . Sentia suas energias fugindo entre seus dedos, e a mesma não conseguia mais ficar de pé . Ela desaba por completo, sentindo coisas em seu corpo que já não sentia há tempos .

- Mãe !!!! - Joynah se aproximava desesperadamente, pegando-a nos braços . Mas não fazia diferença alguma, pois Makoto estava totalmente inconsciente . Ela sente um frio anormal tomar conta do corpo da mesma, o pulso sumir e o ritmo cardiaco diminuir .- Usagi ! Rápido !

- Certo ! Cura Lunar !!!!

- O que houve ? Ela continua do mesmo jeito !

- Eu não sei, era pra ela ter ficado boa !

- Faz alguma coisa, Usagi ! Anda ! Não estou sentindo o pulso dela !

- Eu ... eu me gastei toda curando a equipe, eu ... - ela tentava seu comunicador, mas o mesmo estava inoperante - DROGA ! Joynah, leve-a para a clinica da Amy, eu irei até o palácio buscar a Minako, ela com certeza vai conseguir curá-la !

- Certo ! - a moça faz surgir suas asas, voando dali o mais rápido que podia - aguenta firme, mamãe ! Aguenta ! A Amy e a Minako vão te ajudar e tudo via ficar bem ! Aguenta, mamãe ... mamãe ?!?!? MAMÃE !!!!!

***

Nada . Simplesmente nada . 

A cura de Minako e Usagi combinadas ... os remédios de Amy ... as invenções de Orion ...

Nada funcionou . Nada . 

Pelo menos, não totalmente . 

- Envenenada ? - Allete arregalava os olhos diante do que Usagi lhe dizia - como assim, envenenada ? 

- Quando estavamos na escola, o malviano a infectou com uma toxina potente ... - Usagi começava, se segurando para não entrar em crise - e parece que essa coisa está afetando todo o organismo dela .

- Mas ... - Marina chorava - e os ferimentos ? E a luta ? 

- Já foram curados . Antes ela estivesse assim por cauda daquela mulher, mas não . O corpo dela não estava tão ferido assim, tudo foi por causa da tóxina . 

- Mãe ! - Allete corria para dentor da sala, seguida de Marina, apoiando-se em Makoto, a qual estava dormindo com um aparelho para monitorá-la . 

- Acorda, mãe ! - A caçula a mexia - vamos, acorda ! A senhora e forte, vai superar isso ! Anda !

- E o meu pai ? - Allete se virava para Amy, a qual ainda analisava Makoto - por que ele ainda não apareceu ? 

- Seu pai foi fazer uma visita por ordem da rainha, Allete . Ele ainda não chegou, portanto não está a par disso, fique calma . 

- Calma ? Minha mãe está desse jeito e você quer que eu fique calma !

- Sim ! Ela precisa de repouso agora ! Terá que ficar sob observação e sem ser incomodada, do contrário sue estado poderá piorar !

- Mas ...

- Allete - ela coloca a mão sob o ombro da mesma - eu sei como você se sente . Conheço Mako-chan desde pequena . Convivemos juntas há séculos . Eu, ela, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Minako, a rainha, o Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru ... todas nós . Sei exatamente como está se sentindo, mas peço que se controle . Veja sua irmã - ela apontava para Joynah, a qual estava sentada do lado de fora - ela está em frangalhos, mas está tentando manter uma pose de seriedade para não desmotivar vocês duas . 

- Mesmo ? - ela não acreditava naquilo . Sua irmã, justo sua irmã ? 

Allete caminha para fora, sentando-se ao lado de Joynah, observando-a por alguns instantes . Apesar da expressão séria, sabia muito bem como a irmã se sentia . 

E, nesse exato momento, ela queria chorar . Muito .

- Joynah - ela colocava o braço no ombro da irmã, sabendo o que viria . 

- Não ... não se preocupe, Mana . T-tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver . Mamãe foi incrivel, precisava ter visto . Ela derrotou aquela mulher facilmente, lutou por todas nós . 

- Você também, Joynah . Defendeu todos nós daquelas criaturas . 

- Eu ... eu não fiz nada . Apenas cumpri com minha obrigação . Se não fosse por Usagi, Herochi, Yokuto e as outras da equipe, eu pouco poderia ter feito e ... e ... - Joynah segurava suas pernas, abaixando a cabeça . Sentia algo muito, mas muito forte dentro de si pedindo para ser libertado, e ela não estava mais conseguindo segurar aquilo . 

- Mana - Allete se aproxima um pouco mais dela, abraçando-a, tendo uma reação inesperada da mesma, visto que era a irmã que a apoiava, e não o contrário : Joynah a abraça também, enquanto um mar de lágrimas corre pela sua face, molhando o ombro de Allete .

- Eu não pude fazer nada, Allete ! Nada ! O Homem-gato raptou a Diana, aquela mulher machucou a mamãe ... e eu só fiquei parada, observando ! Não pude ajudá-la quando mais precisava !

- Você não tem culpa - respondia Allete em meio a um choro - não ... não tem culpa . Fez o que pôde, mamãe ficaria orgulhosa de você, mana ! Muito orgulhosa . Você ... você é a filha da qual ela tem mais orgulho . É forte, bonita, cozinha bem, arrumou um genro lindo para ela ...

Ambas ficam ali, se abraçando por longos minutos, Até que se afastam, uma encarando a outra . Joynah limpa suas lágrimas, as quais marcavam claramente seu rosto .

- Você ... você acha mesmo que a mamãe ... tem vergonha de vocês duas ? 

- Eu nunca imaginaria isso dela ... mas, tipo ... acho que não somos tudo o que ela gostaria que fossemos, sabe . Não nascemos com poderes como você e, por mais que ela diga o contrário, não acreditamos muito nisso . 

- A mamãe ama a gente, Allete . Com ou sem poderes, não é pra você ficar pensando nessas coisas !

- Eu sei ... mas ela é meio receosa quanto a isso . Eu até que queria ser o que ela deseja tanto, sabe . 

- Uma guerreira ? 

- Joviana . Igualzinho ao que ela explicou para a gente, mas ... eu não consigo ! Não consigo agir assim ! As atitudes, o modo de ser , de fazer as coisas, a personalidade ...acho que eu não puxei isso dela . 

- Não se recrimine tanto, maninha - ela abraçava ternamente Allete - cada um tem seu jeito de ser . Trate de tirar isso da sua cabeça, mamãe gosta da gente do jeito que somos, e ponto final . E tem orgulho disso . Ela só está um pouco em dúvida ultimamente, e nada mais . Não está duvidando da educação que deu para a gente, apenas tem estado com a cabeça cheia ultimamente, ok ? Não se culpe, ela não nos culparia .

- Tudo bem - ela repousava a cabeça no colo de Joynah, enxugando as lágrimas, de modo que ambas ficam assim, daquele jeito, por longos minutos . 

***

Enquanto isso, a caçula estava com a cabeça sobre Makoto, a qual descansava . Passou os ultimos minutos contando para a mulher inconsciente todos os melhores momentos que tiveram juntas, as vezes em que passearam ,em que ela a colocou na cama pra dormir, em que lhe ajudou, tirou suas dúvidas ...

- ... e quando eu cheguei em casa comentando sobre aquele garoto lindo que eu conheci na escola, lembra ? A senhora me puxou para o seu quarto e ficamos conversando a tarde inteira . A senhora não parava de dizer que sua menininha estava crescendo rapidamente, mamãe ... 

- Marina ... - Allete se aproximava,sentando-se ao lado da irmã . A reação foi imediata, Marina se jogou em seus braços, chorando .

- Eu quero ela de volta, mana ! Eu quero ! Eu quero ! A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa, a gente não pode deixar a mamãe assim !

- Eu ... eu também quero que ela fique melhor, Marina . Mas a gente tem que confiar na Amy . Ela tem séculos de experiência, já deve ter trabalhado com isso antes . E a mamãe é forte, ela vai ficar boa .

- E se não ficar, o que a gente faz ? 

- Não pense nisso ! A ela vai melhorar ! Tenho certeza !- ela abraçava a irmã, tornado a chorar . Não estava aguentando aquilo, tinha que descarregar toda a pressão, de modo que ambas choram e quando param, ficam ali, abraçaddas por longos minutos . 

- Mana - Marina sussurava em seu ouvido, quebrando o silêncio .

- Sim ? 

- Lembra do que a mamãe falou a respeito da ... Montanha da Vida ? 

Continua ...


	6. 6

****

Capítulo 6

- Retiro o que disse, Marina . Foi uma péssima idéia !

- Ah, para de reclamar !

A idéia não fora tão ruim assim, ela pensava . Na verdade, a parte mais dificil fora convencer Minako de que estariam bem e que iriam para casa . A julgar pelo choro delas no hospital, queriam mandá-las para a casa de Minako até a mãe ficar melhor . 

Mas ... como ? O estado dela só piorava, e até então Amy não encontrara nenhum antídoto para o veneno . 

Tinham que fazer alguma coisa . Qualquer coisa . 

A principio Allete não concordou, achou que a irmã estava louca . Depois, decidiu segui-la para impedir que ela fizesse alguma besteira . Quando pegaram o transporte e já estavam se afastando cada vez mais da cidade, a idéia lhe parecia válida . 

Mas que estava começando a ficar irritante aquilo, estava .Ali era a montanha da vida ? Não parecia nem um pouco . Haviam trilhas, caminhos ... nada parecido com o que ouviram sua mãe falar .

- Satisfeita ? - Allete batia com o pé no chão e retirava sua mochila, tirando um pouco de água para saciar a sede - Não tem nada aqui ! A gente perdeu tempo a toa !

- Tem sim ! Tem que ter !A mamãe falou isso com tanto entusiasmo ...

- Mas você é uma tonta ! a gente já ta na "Montanha da Vida" ! Não tem nada aqui, nada !

- Ela disse que o poder está no topo, lembra ? 

- Eu não vou lá de jeito nenhum !

- É pela mamãe, Allete !

- Ela estava brincando com a gente !

- Duvido ! Ela nunca foi de brincar com isso, nunca !

- Por que eu fui dar atenção a você ? A gente devia ter contado pra Joynah, assim ela nos ajudava !

- Se a gente contasse, ela não deixava a gente ir, lembra ? 

- O que seria muito bom !

- Ah, quer saber ? Eu vou sozinha ! - ela começa a caminhar pelas trilhas, passando por arvores e buracos . 

- Eu mereço ... - Allete segue atrás . Sabia que aquilo ia dar problemas . Pensando bem, já estava dando problemas . - espera, mana ! Eu tive uma idéia ! - Allete corria até Marina . 

- O que foi ? 

- Eu tive uma idéia, olha só - ela puxa um objeto da mochila, o qual Marina reconhece na hora . 

- A caneta de transformação da mamãe ? 

- Peguei na bolsa da Joynah ! Sabia que ia precisar . PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE JÚPITER, TRANSFORMAÇÃO !!! E então, o que achou da roupa ? 

- Acho que iria ficar bem melhor em mim - ela debochava - mas pra que você fez isso ? 

- Simples - ela pega Marina pela cintura e começa a pular entre as arvores, cobrindo distancias maiores com os pulos - o que achou ? 

- Nossa ! Assim a gente chega rápido ao topo !Eí, olha aquela placa !

- "Fim da trilha" . Ah, vamos até o fim para ver no que vai dar . 

Allete continua saltando de galho em galho, até que para, percebendo que a trilha não apenas havia terminado, como também havia uma enorme "parede no caminho .

- Acho que é o fim da linha, Marina . Melhor a gente voltar . 

- Que ? Espera um pouco ! Tem que ter outro caminho !

- É o fim . A trilha termina aqui . Podemos voltar e pegar outro caminho, mas não vamos conseguir ir mais longe . Acho que nenhuma trilha leva até o topo .A não ser ...

- A não ser ... ? 

- A não ser que a gente escale essa parede ... mas ela é muito alta e tem uma péssima formação . E nenhuma rocha pra gente usar de apoio . Espera - ela segura Marina novamente e começa a subir nas arvores, pulando de uma para outra, até atingir o ponto mais alto . Quando percebe que está bastante alto, ela se prepara e salta, caindo no topo da parede . 

- Viva ! Funcionou e ... e ...

- Que foi ? 

- Olha só aquilo ali na frente . 

Allete dá alguns passos, curiosa . O que teria sido aquilo que sua irmã havia visto ? 

A mesma fica pasma . Estava no topo do paredão, caminhando, vendo uma das coisas mais belas que já viu . 

Um vale . 

A trilha terminava ali, mas aquele conjunto de pedras bloqueava a passagem para o resto da cordilheira . Provavelmente haveria um caminho que as levaria até o topo, mas ... uma coisa lhe batia na cabeça :

Por que o bloqueio ? Com a tecnologia atual, era simples abrir aquela passagem . 

Mas por que não fizeram isso antes ? 

Por que ? 

- Puxa ... eu nunca imaginei encontrar algo assim - Allete estava pasma .

- A gente não vem muito aqui, mesmo . Mas que lugar é esse ? Tem praticamente uma montanha inteira cobrindo a passagem ! Será que esse é o caminho para o topo ? 

- Não sei ... mas é o único caminho que nós temos . Vamos . 

- Espera, eu ... e se a gente ligar para a Joynah, só para o caso ...

- VOcê mesma disse que ela iria vir nos buscar na mesma hora, lembra ? Aposto que a gente consegue o que mais deseja rapidamente - ela pega Marina no colo - se segura !!!

Allete pula, descendo a encosta pisando aos poucos dela, seja em pulos pequenos, seja em grande !

- IAAAHUUU !!!! Que inveja da mamãe e da Joynah ! Aposto que ela e o papai vivem se divertindo fazendo isso !

- Imagino - Allete se concentrava para não pisar em falso . Estava em uma descida, e o terreno oferecia diversos perigos . Um escorregão e poderia se machucar gravemente . - falando nisso ... prestou atenção na luta ? 

- Se prestei ? Nossa, a mamãe foi incrível ! Ela acabou com aquela mulher ! Deve ser mais forte do que a rainha !

- É, mas ... foi impressão minha, ou ela não tinha se transformado ? 

- Heim ? 

- Quer dizer, as roupas dela ...

- Agora que você falou, a mamãe tava vestida com a mesma roupa de hoje cedo ... na verdade, eu nunca vi ela lutando assim, com tanta ...

- Violência ? 

- É . Já tinha visto ela em ação antes, mas não daquele jeito . Ela parecia um titã, na verdade . E a forma como ela golpeava aquela mulher, os golpes ... eu nunca achei que a mamãe lutasse TANTO assim, nunca . Sei que ela está séculos na nossa frente, e que ainda hoje temos dificuldades para atingi-la, isso quando conseguimos ... mas a maneira como ela agia, o nível da "arte" dela era estupendo !

- Sei aonde você quer chegar . Já vi o Grande Mestre Nicholas treinando antes com o papai, e o técnica dele é suprema . Sume, Afonso e papai, apesar de não ser sua especialidade a luta, desenvolveram uma técnica boa com o passar dos anos ... mas eu sempre pensei que em nível de técnica de luta, a arte do Grande Mestre fosse imbativel , mas ... eu podia jurar que a mamãe lutou mais do que imaginávamos . A técnica dela ... eu não sei como, mas estava além de tudo o que pudéssemos supor, sabe . Parecia até mesmo o Grande Mestre lutando, com toda a sua arte . 

- A mamãe tem muito mais do que a gente supõe dela, mana . Muito mais . Se bem que deve ter muito mais sobre ela que a gente desconheça, sabe . 

- Me lembra de perguntar algumas coisas pra ela depois - Allete atingia o chão, observando o local . A despeito do que vira, era um vale em meio as montanhas, com uma bela paisagem, com animais os quais elas nunca viram antes ou só viram em filmes . 

- Uau ! Por que será que ninguém vem aqui ? Eu não entendo, não é difícil, o transportador chega fácil, fácil aqui . 

- Sei lá, vambora . Quanto antes encontrarmos o que queremos, poderemos ir embora - as duas vão caminhando, ora pelo campo aberto, ora pela floresta, ocasionalmente parando para admirar a flora local . 

Era fascinante tudo aquilo, e não duvidavam que houvessem animais por ali . Talvez até alguns carnívoros, pensava Allete, por isso era bom continuar transformada . 

Elas caminham por um bom tempo . Até que era um bom local para se passear . Tinha que se lembrar de olhar nos registros a respeito daquela área . Não se lembrava de nenhuma reserva no meio das montanhas . 

Não se lembrava, mesmo . 

Mas o mais curioso era a total falta de marcas na região . Quando o clã Blackmoon atacou o planeta Terra, seus ataques deixaram enormes crateras em todo o planeta, as quais grande parte existiam até hoje mas, no entanto, não havia nenhuma ali . Nenhuma, mesmo . E olha que Tóquio de Cristal foi o alvo do maior número de bombardeios . 

Era um lado triste da história, nem sempre o aprendizado era um mar de rosas . O bombardeio do Clã Blackmoon matou um número aproximado de um bilhão de pessoas . Um bilhão . 

Mas, naquele momento, não tinha tempo para isso . Não era o momento para pensar na humanidade, era o momento para ser egoísta e usar o caneta de Sailor Júpiter para objetivos pessoais, os quais envolviam a vida de sua mãe, e dane-se o que os demais iriam pensar . 

"Clinf"

- Ouviu isso ? 

- Não .

"Clinf"

- Eu ouvi !

- Está delirando, só isso !

"Clinf"

- T-tem alguma coisa aqui ... ao nosso redor !

- Para de falar besteira, não tem nada aqui, não precisa ter medo !

- Pra você é fácil falar, já que está transformada ! Deixa eu usar isso um pouco, deixa !

- Você não tem experiência como Sailor !

- Como se você tivesse ! Só se transformou uma vez e fez o maior tumulto, lembra ? 

- Ah, eu sou mais velha, você só tem 12 anos, é muito nova pra ser Sailor !

- chata !

- Chata é você !

- É você !

- É você ! - ela empurra Marina, a qual cai na mesma hora - ops, esqueci da minha força !

- Você vai ver só ! Quando eu for a Sailor Júpiter, você vai aprender uma lição !

- Bobona ! - ela dava língua para a irmã - Agora que Joynah é a Sailor Terra, quem você acha que será a próxima Sailor Júpiter, heim ? - e colocava a mão na cintura, em pose de superioridade .

- Ah, isso não é justo ! Por que é que você sempre tem que ... - Marina fica em silêncio . Tinha certeza de que ouvira algo . - mana ? 

Allete se virou bem a tempo na direção do ruído, de modo que, quando se dera conta, estava rolando no chão com algo agarrada a si . Demora um pouco até ela conseguir imobilizar seu atacante e se levantar, até que ela tem uma surpresa . 

- Um urso ? - ela ficava surpresa . 

- Um filhote de urso ? - Marina completava . Mas aquilo não fazia sentido, o que um ...

Allete dá um grito quando o bicho a morde, fazendo-a soltá-la enquanto a mesma corre para a escuridão da floresta . 

- Ah, mas que monte de pelos safado ! Me mordeu !Ah, mas eu pego ele e ...

- Mana ... - Marina se aproximava dela, um pouco assustada - acho que temos companhia . - ela apontava, de modo que Allete vê um par de olhos vermelhos. E outro . E outro e mais outros . Quando se dão conta, estavam cercadas . Eram várias criaturas, as quais lembravam muito a filhotes de ursos, com a diferença que o olhar deles eram bem mais perigoso .

- Bota eles para correrem, mana !

- Não é tão simples assim - uma gota surgia na testa de Allete - não mesmo ! - ela agarra a irmã e, saltando entre os galhos, se afastam do local, dando de frente para um rio . 

Ou melhor – Allete arregalava os olhos ao ver aquilo – não era exatamente um rio ... ou era ... ou não ... ah, dane-se !

- Vambora, Marina !

- Vambora ? Tá maluca ? – Marina arregalava os olhos igualzinho a irmã . Havia um verdadeiro precipício com um rio bem abaixo, e uma ponte unia aquela margem com a outra . No entanto ... – eu não ando nessa ponte mas nem morta !

- Prefere apostar seu cristal com aquilo ali atrás ? – Allete colocava ela no chão, enquanto ambos vêem um grande número de olhos brilharem em meio a es escuridão . 

- Ah, o que eles podem fazer ? Você é a Sailor Júpiter, lembra ? Bota eles pra correrem . 

E eles vieram . Do meio da floresta, oito pequenos "ursos" surgiram, encarando-as . 

- Viu só ? São apenas filhotes, você bota eles pra correrem fácil, fácil ...

- Não sei, não ... e se a mãe deles aparecer ? 

- Ah, quem liga ? Manda um raio na árvore e faz eles fugirem de medo !

- Eu posso causar um incêndio ! E não temos como apagar !

- Como você reclama ! Se eu estivesse transformada, já teria feito alguma coisa !

- Tá bom, tá bom ! Esquece o que eu disse, fica atrás de mim ! Vou tentar assustá-los ! – e ela corre em direção aos mesmos, pronta para atacá-los .

Não era o que espera agora que "era" uma senshi . Não mesmo ! Será que sua mãe alguma vez teve que lutar contra animais ? E ainda por cima, filhotes ? 

Deviam estar caçando algo para comer, ou brincando com elas . Talvez ambas tenham entrando no território de brincadeiras deles e ...

Não ... tinha algo errado ali . Filhotes de ursos não tinham presas tão grandes assim . E as garras deles ... eram bem maiores do que o comum . Na verdade, poderia jurar que as garras e as presas eram de um urso adulto, apesar do tamanho deles . 

Mas mesmo assim, eram elas quem eram as intrusas ali . E como aquela área parecia mais com uma reserva florestal, então não deviam ver humanos com freqüência . Se é que algum dia os viram . 

Allete dá um chute no chão fazendo um grande barulho mas, para sua surpresas, eles permanecem na posição em que estavam . A mesma dá um soco de leve em uma arvore, fazendo a mesma balançar, mas as criaturas continuam em posição de ataque . 

Um deles pula em sua direção, mas Allete recua e evita o ataque, fingindo dar um soco para assustar o "filhote", de modo que ele recua . De onde estava, Marina suava um pouco ao perceber que as pequenas criaturas começam a fazer um circulo envolta da irmã, rugindo ao mesmo tempo, como se tentassem assustá-la . 

E estavam conseguindo, mas não da forma que podiam esperar . Pois o maior medo ela não era agir, e sim de ferir gravemente aquelas pobres criaturas . Não eram seres maldosos, eram animais e, como tais, guiados pelos seus instintos . Não podia, não era capaz de ferí-los . 

Tal conceito não iria durar por muito tempo . 

- Mas heim ? – ambas arregalam os olhos quando presenciam aquilo . Os "filhotes" se erguem, ficando apoiados nas patas traseiras, como se quisessem amedrontar ainda mais Allete, mas ela fica realmente assustada e surpresa quando as criaturas continuam naquela posição por um longo tempo e se aproximam dela . Estavam ... estavam andando nas duas patas normalmente ... e vindo em sua direção ...

Só naquela hora que ela percebeu que, seja lá o que fosse aquele tipo de criatura, não era um filhote . Mas o estranho brilho nos olhos e a maneira como moviam suas garras era o que realmente a preocupava . 

- Allete, dá um jeito nessas coisas ! Não notou que não são ursos ? Frita eles !

- Hmmm ... tá ! Como é mesmo que a mamãe fazia ? Ah, lembrei ! Trovão de Júpiter, Ress ... – Allete não terminava sua invocação quando uma das criaturas pula em direção mirando seu pescoço, de modo que ela dá um passo em falso , caindo e escapando por pouco . Quando olha para cima, ela jura que estava delirando, pois podia ver claramente um sorriso nos focinhos cheios de dentes dos "Chibi-ursos", e percebe que estava em uma péssima posição . Apoiando a mão no chão e fazendo-se valer de sua força acima do normal, ela se impulsiona para dois metros acima das criaturas, mas pouco pode fazer quando uma delas salta e, no alto, a atinge . Furiosa ela dá um soco em um dos bichos, o qual voa como uma bala em direção a uma das arvores, chocando-se tão violentamente que ficam totalmente imóvel . As demais criaturas recuam, indo em direção ao membro, um pouco assustadas com aquilo . 

Arfando um pouco ela dá um passo para trás, e continua caminhando até se aproximar de Marina . 

- Belo golpe, Mana ! Assustou eles !

- Marina ... vamos ... vamos embora – a mesma suava, tentando não olhar para trás . 

- Por que ? Eles não vão mais nos incomodar . A gente acabar com isso é ...

- É melhor ... nós irmos ... embora . – Ela aponta para as criaturas, as quais estavam cheirando seu companheiro, até que se viram para elas . Havia algo diferente, com se um brilho diferente emanasse dos olhos daqueles ursos superdesenvolvidos . Elas não entendiam exatamente o que era, mas sentiam que não era bom . 

- Ah, bota eles pra correrem, mana . É fácil . 

- Nem tanto – ela dá outro passo para trás, apoiando-se na ponte . Na hora, Marina dá um grito devido ao susto que tomou ao ver uma mancha avermelhada em Allete, na altura da barriga . Demorou menos de um segundo para a ficha cair e ela se lembrar do bicho que atingiu Allete no alto . – acho que ... posso me segurar, mas ... não sei ... vou tentar disparar um raio pra fazer eles se assustarem, então . 

Aquele definitivamente estava sendo o dia das surpresas . Primeiro aquela "reserva" escondida que haviam encontrado, e agora, isso . 

Allete cruza os braços na altura da cabeça, pronta para invocar o ataque de sua mãe, quando algo estranho acontece . 

Algo inesperado . Seu corpo começa a brilhar, e a mesma fica assustada quando, junto com a luz que sumia, suas roupas de Sailor também desapareciam . 

- Allete ! Isso não é hora para brincadeiras !

- Mas ... eu ... – ela coloca novamente a mão na barriga, sentindo a enorme dor pelo corte profundo . Se já era difícil suportar tal coisa transformada, destransformada então ...- não estou ... brincando ... eu ... eu me destransformei ... contra a minha vontade . – ela arregala os olhos ao ver a caneta de transformação caída no chão, e as criaturas se aproximando . 

- Deixa que eu faço isso, então . – ela se abaixa, pegando a caneta – finalmente vou ter a minha chance ! – ela erguia a caneta acima da cabeça, e com um sorriso enorme no rosto – PELO PODER DO PLANETA JÚPITER, TRANSFORMAÇÃO !

- Sua burra ! Deve falar "do cristal"!!!

Ih, foi mal ! – ela dava um sorriso, levemente

encabulada – agora vai, então . PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE JÚPITER, TRANSFORMAÇÃO !!!!!

Ela erguia novamente a caneta acima da cabeça, com um sorriso de um canto a outro . Desde que vira sua irmã se transformar, tivera uma certa curiosidade quanto a isso . Sua mãe quando se transformava sempre a inspirou . Em verdade Joynah não precisava se transformar, uma vez que tinha poderes sem se transformar . Mas quando viu Allete fazer aquilo ... ela não agüentou . Precisava experimentar, estava com o dedo coçando, quase invadindo o quarto da mãe para pegar o item de transformação . 

Infelizmente para ela, não seria desta vez, por que, ao invés de fazer a roupa de Sailor cobrir seu corpo, algo diferente aconteceu : a caneta saiu de suas mãos, elevou-se alguns metros no céu ... e sumiu . 

Naquele momento, uma surpresa enorme tomou conta de Marina, assim como um sentimento o qual ela não esperava passar : falha . Ela havia sido recusada, não considerada apta para tal coisa . 

Havia sido ... rejeitada .

As palavras de sua mãe ainda ecoavam em sua mente, quando ela disse que não era você quem escolhia a caneta, era a caneta quem escolhia você . 

Mas não era ela a única afetada ali . Um pânico total tomava conta de Allete, a qual viu desaparecer diante de seus olhos toda e qualquer chance de sobrevivência naquele local . 

E as criaturas estavam se aproximando . 

Demora menos de um segundo para ela puxar Marina dali – a qual ainda estava atônica – e sair correndo pela ponte . Não conseguia olhar para trás, mal conseguia olhar para baixo, pois sabia que algo aconteceria se o fizesse, apenas ouviu o som daquelas criaturas em seu encalço . 

E, no fim, tudo perdido . Confiaram tanto na caneta de sua mãe, e no fim ela as abandonou pura e simplesmente . 

Mancando, colocando a mão na barriga para estancar o ferimento e ainda por cima arrastando uma decepcionada Marina, ela se arrisca a olhar para trás enquanto corre, apenas para ver as criaturas paradas , observando-as . 

Não entendia aquilo . De certo modo, possuíam um certo grau de inteligência, apesar da aparência . E pareciam ... sorrir para ela ? 

Ela apura sua visão, ao perceber que dois deles estavam cortando as cortas da ponte .CORTANDO AS CORDAS ? 

Nada mais lhe importava, apenas correr, correr, correr e correr . Salvar sua vida, sair dali, qualquer coisa . 

Não deu tempo, a ponte se rompeu, e ambas sentiram sumir o que apoiava seus pés, enquanto caiam rapidamente . 

Quando pensava que era o fim, ela se dá conta de que iria cair em um rio . O impacto da queda desnorteia-a um pouco, fazendo-as engolir bastante água, fora o fato da correnteza estar tão forte que as empurrava, mal dando-lhes chance de escapar . 

Ela estava no limite de suas forças, sejam físicas, sejam mentais . Queria chorar, queria pedir por socorro, queria pedir qualquer coisa, desde que não estivesse mais ali . Seu pai, sua mãe, a rainha, o Rei ... qualquer um . 

No entanto, o socorro não veio, apenas sentia suas forças se esvaindo enquanto ela e sua irmã eram arrastadas , enquanto seus gritos se perdiam em meio a correnteza . 

Gritos que ficariam ali, perdidos em meio a escuridão daquele vale . 


	7. 7

Capítulo 7

"Joynah"

"Hã ? Onde é que eu tô ? Que lugar é esse ? "

"Você cresceu ... cresceu bastante, Joynah ."

"Quem é você ? Onde estou ? E a minha mãe, como ela está ?"

"Uma coisa de cada vez ... primeiramente, vá atrás de suas irmãs . Elas estão em perigo".

"Allete ? Marina ? O que houve ?"

"Elas escalaram uma cadeia de montanhas próxima daqui chamada Montanha da Vida, e agora precisam de ajuda"

"Por que fizeram isso ?"

"Acreditavam que fazendo tal coisa, podiam ajudar sua mãe, Joynah ."

"Mamãe ... ela ... ela vai ficar bem ?"

"Não está ao meu alcance ... vai depender dela . Seu pai está no hospital com ela, ela está sendo cuidada, na medida do possível"

"Eu sei ...mas eu tenho medo ! Muito medo ! Meus poderes não adiantaram de nada, nada !"

"Poder não é tudo, Joynah . Muitas vezes, a simples compreensão de um fato pode nos trazer as respostas que tanto precisamos"

"Quem é você ? E por ... por que me sinto tão ... tão ... à vontade ?"

"Não sei . Só sei que suas irmãs precisam de você . Agora vá, acorde, pois elas estão indo para um local no qual correm perigo ."

"Esse lugar ... ele pode curar a mamãe ?"

"Não ... não pode ."

"E por que se chama Montanha da Vida, então ?"

"Por que, quem for lá ... viverá "

"Como assim ?"

Ela arregala os olhos, percebendo que estava em seu quarto . Em um pulo ela sai da cama e corre até o quarto das irmãs, percebendo que elas não estavam mais lá . 

- Droga ! Vou chamar o papai e ... e ... – a mesma fica parada, pensativa . Seu pai já estava muito preocupado no hospital ao lado de sua mãe, e as outras Senshis também . Não podia se dar ao luxo de trazer mais turbulência para eles no meio daquela tempestade . – Montanha da Vida, é ? – ela olha pela janela, localizando a cordilheira . Sua mãe já havia falado da mesma muitas vezes, dizendo que fora lá o local aonde passou sua infância ...

Mas o que a preocupava era o sonho . Acreditava nele, ou não ? 

Joynah troca de roupa e sai apressada, voando até o palácio e, entrando lá, vai até uma das inúmeras salas, mal parando para cumprimentar as outras . A mesma ativa o computador de rastreio projetado por Orión, e tem uma surpresa quando as localiza ...

- Oh-oh ... me diz que isso não é verdade ...

***

Quente . Muito quente . Seja lá aonde estivesse, era quente . Bem diferente de há pouco, quando sentiu um frio enorme invadindo seu ser .

Frio ... frio .. 

A correnteza !

A mesma abre os olhos, se espantando ao perceber que havia um cobertor cobrindo-a . Ela o empurra, quando se dá conta que na verdade era a pele de algum animal que a aquecia . Confusa, ela tenta se erguer, não conseguindo devido a tontura, a qual agravava sua visão, fazendo-a ver coisas estranhas na parede e no chão . 

- Ai ... por que eu fui na idéia dela ... – murmurava, tentando se recuperar . Como estava viva, tal coisa ela não entendia . Tinha certeza de que ela e a irmã tinham caído no rio e que a forte correnteza as tinha afogado, mas ... como escaparam ? 

E a grande pergunta ... quem as ajudou ? 

Estudando minuciosamente o local, ela se dá conta de que estava dentro de uma casa . Uma casa bem rústica, por sinal, parecia mais com uma cabana de campo . As paredes eram de madeira, haviam alguns móveis feitos de madeira, mas estranhamente havia um buraco na parte traseira de algo que lembrava uma cadeira, uma fogueira mais adiante – era dali que vinha o calor, pelo visto – e uma forma bem curiosa de iluminação : acima de sua cabeça, no teto, um objeto de um material que ela já vira em exposições no museu queimava algo, provavelmente algum tipo de combustível, iluminando o local . 

A mesma ao virar o braço choca-o com algo, e percebe que era Marina, a qual dormia . 

Menos um problema . A dor de cabeça ia sumindo, estava ficando menos zonza, de modo que percebe algo que não tinha percebido antes : próxima da fogueira, havia uma pessoa ali que parecia estar cozinhando algo em um caldeirão . Não conseguia ver direito quem era, mas decidiu que era uma boa hora para se manifestar . 

- Hã ... com licença ? 

- Já acordou ? – o indivíduo, o qual ela reconheceu como sendo homem pela voz, sequer se virou .

- Eu ... sim . Obrigada por ter nos salvo .

- Muito arriscado o que fizeram . Mexeram com o clã da Selva . Muito arriscado . 

- Eu ... não queríamos dar problemas, mas aqueles filhotes de ursos ...

- Filhotes de ursos ? Vocês, humanos, tem uma forma tão simples de ver as coisas ... será que não aprenderam nada com os séculos ? 

Humanos ? Ele disse ... humanos ? 

- Hã ... bem, sabe como faço para chegar ao topo da montanha da Vida ? 

- Montanha da vida ... sei . Por que quer chegar tanto ao topo ? Aliás ... o que faz aqui ? 

- Eu e minha irmã viemos para salvar nossa mãe, acreditamos que há aqui algo que a salve . 

- Duvido muito . Se ela for humana como você, duvido que aja algo aqui que possa ajudá-los

- O que quer dizer com "humanos" ? – ela perguntava, receosa .

Ele se vira, e Allete toma um susto tão grande que grita . Era uma criatura com olhos opacos, orelhas como as de um morcego e uma jóia na testa, como se a mesma fosse de nascença, e realmente parecia ser . Como se não bastasse a surpresa inicial, ela arregala ainda mais os olhos ao ver que das costas dele saia uma cauda, a qual se balançava . Ela passa alguns minutos gritando, até que Marina acorda, surpresa . 

- Ei, por que a gritaria ? – Marina encara o indivíduo, e continua gritando . 

- Típico – ele continuava cozinhando, ignorando a gritaria de ambas . – humanos ...

- Mana, que bicho feio é esse ? 

- Fica quieta Marina, senão ele nos come !

- Eu não vou ficar aqui pra ser comida por um bicho feio !

- Já pararam de gritar ? – ele se aproximava, trazendo dois pratos –tomem, essa sopa vai deixá-las bem melhor . 

- Eu não vou comer isso – Marina olhava feio para ele – aposto que tem alguma coisa aqui !

- Não se preocupem, não gosto de carne humana . Ela tem um gosto horrível – ele sorria e se afastava, enquanto ambas sentiam um calafrio . 

A principio ficaram encarando a sopa, até que a fome bateu e, ainda desconfiadas, provaram um pouco . 

Deliciosa . 

Não demorou muito para estarem se fartando.

- Burp ! Ai, que vergonha ! – Allete não sabia onde enfiar a cara – desculpe !

- Mal-educada ! – Marina lhe enviava farpas, e a mesma devolvia . 

- Hã ... desculpe por tê-lo chamado de bicho feio, moço – Marina se erguia, procurando um lugar para se sentar – mas é que os senhor se parece com ... com ...

- Um bicho feio – ele se limitava a responder – vocês também não são o maior exemplo de beleza do universo . 

- Ei !

- Calma, Marina – Allete colocava a mão no ombro da irmã "pavio-curto" – bem ... o que eram aquelas criaturas ? 

- Eles são os Ursolinos, o clã da Selva .

- Eles pareciam ser filhotes de urso ...

- Ursos ... sim, vocês também possuem criaturas parecidas com eles . Não, não são . Eles vagam pelos vales, dificilmente montam acampamento fixos. 

- Vales ? Acampamentos ? 

- Sim . Todas essas montanhas abrigam diversos vales, muitas espécies vivem aqui pacificamente . Alguns não são tão "gentis" quanto eu, pois gostam de provar carne ...

- Glup ! Eles queriam nos comer ? 

- Correto . Os Ursolinos vagam entre os vales, se alimentando do que encontram . O acampamento deles é próximo daqui, geralmente ficam algumas semanas em um local e depois partem . 

- E por que nunca vimos essas criaturas ? Ou por que não saem dessas montanhas ? 

- Pelo mesmo motivo que humanos como vocês não costumam freqüentar este local . 

- O que quer dizer com humanos ? E quem é você ? 

- Vocês são as estranhas aqui, apresentem-se vocês . 

- Bem ... meu nome é Allete . Allete Kino . E essa é minha irmã, Marina Kino . 

- Kino ? Hmm ... já ouvi esse nome antes, mas ... faz tanto tempo ... muito prazer, meu nome é Harik, filho de Sadraq, filho de Mesaq, filho de Abdinego, filho de Kiss, filho de Urep, filho de Hakim .

- Hã ... quem são esses caras ? – perguntava Marina, levemente confusa e com a pergunta "que importa saber quem são eles" na ponta da língua .

- Meus ancestrais, todos aqueles que vieram antes de mim . 

- Você não tem sobrenome não, é ? 

- Nós, youmas, não usamos isso . 

***

Joynah voava rapidamente para o local . Segundo as coordenadas, não seria difícil encontrá-las . Mas por que ela sentia que devia Ter estudado o histórico daquele local e .... tal local lhe parecia familiar ? 

Ela para na entrada daquele parque . Nada de anormal, era um pequeno parque na entrada de um conjunto de montanhas, não seria dificil encontrá-las . 

Esperava que não . 

***

- Hã ... o que é um youma ? 

- Eu não a culpo por não saber, sabia ? Os Youmas são um dos povos mais antigos que caminham sob a face da Terra ... houve época em que fomos numerosos ... grandiosos ... mas isso é passado . Nossa cifra atual é ridícula comparada ao que fomos um dia ... e pensar que podíamos Ter sido tantas coisas ...

- Entendo ... o que houve com eles ? 

- Exterminados . Atualmente só há poucas famílias espalhadas pelo mundo, e as mesmas vivem escondidas com meios de camuflagem . Alguns poucos idiotas como eu preferem viver em locais desertos aonde podem assumir sua verdadeira forma sem medo de serem perseguidos ...e cá estou eu . E também muitos seres que um dia atenderam pelo nome de Youmas . O clã da Selva, assim como tantos outros que vivem aqui ... por que esse nome se tornou algo proibido para assegurar nossa sobrevivência . E pensar que este próprio planeta, nosso berço, se voltou contra nós . Não queríamos deixar de existir, sabe . Queríamos coexistir, não dominar . Mas a raça humana não nos aceitou . E pensar que eles descendem de nós, os primeiros seres a caminhar neste planeta ...nosso reino, nosso amado reino, totalmente destruído ... meus irmãos, espalhados pelos quatro cantos do planeta e caçados como animais ... – havia um forte rancor em sua voz – malditos humanos ... não bastava tiraram nossa casa, nosso lar, ainda tinham que destruir nosso orgulho ? 

- Eu ... eu lamento, eu ...

- Cale-se ! – ele rangia os dentes . – Não preciso de sua piedade, humana ! De nenhuma de vocês . Andem, levantem-se do meu chão, pois não suporto ver seus rostos !

- E-ei, espera um pouco ! Não pode nos largar sozinhas, e se aqueles bichos aparecerem novamente ? 

- Não me confundam, não sou do mesmo nível de vocês . A raça humana é algo desprezível, nenhuma outra raça persegue outra até sua total aniquilação . 

- Não somos assim ! – berrava Marina .

- Não ? Então por que perguntou o que era um Youma ? Compreende ? Isso foi ocultado de você, criança . Conhece aquele ditado "os heróis são aqueles que vivem para contar a história ?" É como eu imaginei, depois de séculos, os humanos ocultaram seu maior crime, a marca de sua brutalidade . 

- Vai ficar nos humilhando , ou vai nos ajudar ? 

- Não abandono filhotes, tampouco fêmeas . Vou guiá-las até a saída, se é isso que desejam . 

- Mas ... aonde fica o topo ? – perguntava Marina .

- Ainda insistem ? São loucas !

***

- É aqui – ele parava, mostrando todo o local – aqui é um dos locais mais altos, daqui é possível ver toda a área leste e boa parte dos vales . 

- Isso aqui é o topo ? Mas não é o que imaginávamos !

- O topo é uma velha história, criança . 

- Mesmo ? E como sabe dessa "história" ? 

- Um passarinho me contou, vamos, com sorte vocês estarão na saída antes do anoitecer e ...

- Escuta ... que tal vir com a gente ? 

- Meu lugar é aqui, não no meio dos humanos . 

- Mas lá é diferente . Não tem preconceito, perseguição ... sabia que as pessoas que tem habilidades especiais andam livremente pelas ruas ? 

- Não, obrigado . Prefiro ficar aqui . Não queremos cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes . Não um que ponha nossas vidas em risco novamente . 

- O que quer dizer ? 

- Milênios atrás, os youmas tiveram um reino . Um reino grandioso . Um dos maiores reinos da Terra, não, o maior . Mas uma grande guerra o devastou, assim como todos os reinos do sistema Solar . O mundo estava mergulhado no mais profundo caos e, preocupados com sua sobrevivência, um grupo de youmas se refugiou nas profundezas deste planeta . É deste grupo de youmas que todos nós descendemos . Outros ficaram na superfície , mas isso é uma outra história mais triste ainda . A grande questão é que um dia uma nova rainha se ergueu e nos liderou . Levou nosso povo a se orgulhar novamente, a sermos reconhecidos como uma nação . Mais do que isso, ela nos deu a luz da superfície . Mesmo vivendo durante milênios nos subterrâneos, os Youmas não foram feitos para viverem lá . Ele surgiu na superfície, e a superfície era e sempre seria o seu lugar . Mas os humanos não nos aceitaram . Todos eles se uniram contra nós, destruíram nosso reino . Clãs tão antigos quanto a própria história encontraram seu fim . Conhecimentos foram perdidos . Tecnologias desenvolvidas , destruídas . Livros, queimados . Não, jovem humana . Eu não quero . Confiamos uma vez nos humanos, e esse foi o nosso destino . O único humano no qual eu um dia confie, foi o qual nos protegeu . Foi contra seu povo e, mesmo fracassando, nos protegeu . Se hoje eu estou aqui, é por causa dele . O poder dele impede que nós saiamos daqui, e sinceramente, não queremos . o mesmo poder dele impede que os humanos entrem neste local . 

- Se é assim, por que nós conseguimos entrar ? 

- Não sei . Não deveriam ser capazes . O poder dele não deveria permitir tal coisa . Mesmo ele não estando mais entre nós, o poder depositado em sua residência tem nos protegido de geração em geração . 

- Poder ? 

- Geração em ... geração ?

- Residência ? Onde ele mora ? Ou melhor, morava ? 

- Lá – ele aponta para o leste – há cinco vales daqui, há um vale com muitas arvores frutíferas, e um campo verde muito bonito . Ele morava lá, com sua família . Sempre morou, lembro-me quando ele nos acolheu aqui . Lembro-me de que ele possuía lágrimas nos olhos por não ser capaz de nos conseguir um lugar melhor, mas digo que o ato dele foi sem igual . 

- Lá ? – Marina apontava . 

- Sim, lá . Por que querem saber ? 

- Mana ... é isso o que procurávamos !

- É mesmo ! – Allete sorria – poder ... se esse cara tem poder pra proteger todos eles, é bem capaz que ele possa ajudar a mamãe, ou então, tenha algo lá que nos ajude !

- Ficaram loucas ? Não vão durar muito andando por aqui ! Vocês sequer conhecem a região, como pretendem se guiar por aqui ? 

- Oras, é só a gente seguir na direção, e pronto . A não ser que outro youma nos ajude . 

- Não, eles não vão ajudar . Costumam se esconder por precaução . O massacre dos youmas esta enraizado na parte mais profunda de nossas mentes, como uma herança racial . Nem sei por que salvei vocês duas da correnteza, mas já vou avisando que o clã da selva está a solto, e eles podem aparecer a qualquer momento . 

- Ué, você não disse que eles só agem no local aonde estávamos ? 

- Eles montam acampamentos temporários, mas demarcam uma certa área como seu território de caça . 

- Ah, tudo bem . A gente não vai demorar muito mesmo, né mana ? 

- Uhum ! Vamos !

- Pretendem mesmo prosseguir com esta loucura ? 

- Claro !

- Então adeus – ele se vira, caminhando em sentido contrário a elas . 

- Ei, espera ... não vai nos ajudar ? – Allete arregalava os olhos . – Ei, ouviu o que eu disse ? 

- Humanos estúpidos – as únicas palavras dele, enquanto sumia do raio de visão delas . 


	8. 8

Capítulo 8 

- Mana, tem certeza de que foi uma boa idéia ?

- Claro que foi, oras ! 

- Mas ... e se nos perdermos ?

- Ah, isso é muito fácil, veja – ela apontava – viemos por ali, certo ? Só precisamos fazer o caminho inverso.

- E se não conseguirmos ?

- Fazemos o trajeto de onde o sol irá se por, simples. Se ainda assim nos perdermos, podemos nos guiar pelas estrelas, a mamãe ...

- Nos ensinou – falava Marina – eu sei, a gente aprendeu o que ela ensinou, a mesma aprendeu com o pai dela, o qual aprendeu com a mãe dele, eu sei muito bem disso, tá ? Mas e ...

- Podemos seguir o rio, veja – Allete apontava para o rio que passava bem próximo delas – veja a direção na qual ele segue, se fizermos o caminho contrário, podemos chegar ao topo ou, pelo menos, até a casa daquele sujeito, daí a gente pede pra ele nos levar até a saída, simples.

- Não acho que ele vai querer nos ajudar ... viu como ele ficou furioso ?

- Vi. Será que ele falou a verdade ? Acho que não.

- Como assim?

- Pensa bem : o cara vive no meio do mato, não tem contato nenhum com pessoas "diferentes", de repente nos vê ...deve ter contado aquela história pra nos assustar e não voltarmos mais aqui, sabe.

- Mas e se for verdade?

- Ah, claro, uma raça inteira dizimada e a nossa rainha ficando de braços cruzados ? Marina, seu cristal precisa de polimento !

- Vou pedir para o Atsuki fazer isso !

- Atsuki ? Atsuki ? Espera, você por acaso disse Atsuki ? Teria eu ouvido a pirralha da minha irmã caçula dizer o nome do maior gato da escola, Atsuki ?

- Algo contra ?

- Desde quando estão saindo juntos ?

- Desde o dia em que você foi pega pela professora conversando na aula, lembra ?

- Ah, sim ... sua assanhada, roubou minha paquera !!!

- Sua ? Pensei que era da Rita, mas não importa, tivemos uma ótima tarde no nosso primeiro encontra ! Você precisa ver como ele beija bem ...

- Poupe-me dos seus comentários ! 

- Certo, não vamos fugir muito do assunto, a questão é : e se for verdade?

- Enlouqueceu ? Tókyo de Cristal é a utopia almejada pela humanidade há milênios ! A Rainha e as Senshis tem protegido o planeta por eras e eras, nunca permitiriam o extermínio de uma raça inteira! 

- Mas e se ...

- Você acha que a rainha ficaria de braços cruzados? Acha que ela não enviaria alguém para ajudar, um dos seus Senshis?

- Bom, ele disse que foi há séculos atrás e ...

- Mesmo assim – Allete parava e batia o pé – as Senshis existem desde tempos imemoriais, o que te faz pensar que ficariam paradas ?

- Mas ... e se a Rainha não pudesse ?

Allete estava prestes a falar algo, mas de repente parou, fazendo uma cara de indignada . Simplesmente não estava acreditando no que a irmã falava e ... e ...

Marina é tomada pela surpresa quando a mesma a segura e a puxa, correndo dali . Sem entender, resolve segui-la, até que ambas param um pouco distantes atrás de uma arvore.

- Mas o que foi ? Por que me puxou ? Eram os Ursolinos ? O que foi que – ela segue a mão de Allete, a qual apontava na direção do rio – o que tem lá que ... o que é aquilo ?

Ela apontava para o rio, aonde uma estranha criatura se aproximava. Seu corpo a primeira vista era humanóide, mas uma olhada mais atenciosa revelaria que a criatura possuía listras vermelhas nas pernas, as quais eram cobertas por uma longa penugem. Uma cauda bem saliente saia da parte de trás na altura da cintura, e as mesmas marcas vermelhas marcavam as costas e parte do rosto, o qual poderia passar muito bem pelo de uma pessoa normal, senão fossem as listras na face e as orelhas, as quais pareciam as de um gato ...

A criatura se abaixa na beirada do rio, como se quisesse tocar na água, mas uma segunda olhada revelaria o que eram as manchas vermelhas : realmente eram parte do corpo da criatura, mas algumas manchas tinham uma tonalidade muito mais avermelhada do que o normal.

Sangue, ambas pensavam. Seja o que fosse, aquela criatura estava sangrando. Não sabiam o que, mas ela ...

Marina fora interrompida quando Allete colocou a mão em sua boca e começou a arrastá-la para longe dali, afastando-se e evitando fazer qualquer ruído.

- Hmmm ! Allete, nós ...

- Shhh ! Fica quieta !

- Mas ele estava fer ...

- Fica quieta ! – e largava a boca da caçula, caminhando a passos largos, sendo seguida, à contragosto, por Marina.

Alguns minutos depois, Marina estava suando um pouco, mas não menos emburrada.

- Por que não o ajudamos ? Ele estava ferido, precisava de ajuda e ...

- E o que você iria fazer? Ajudá-lo ? Lembra-se do que o Harik disse, de que todos fugiriam de nós?

- Mas isso era diferente, era um ser ferido que precisava de ajuda!

- Não tínhamos como ajudá-lo, ele só nos atrasaria, lembra? Ou por acaso se esqueceu do motivo de estarmos aqui?

- As Senshis o ajudariam.

- Não somos Senshis e, pelo que me consta, fomos recusadas como senshis, lembra? A essa altura, a caneta de transformação deve ter voltado para a mamãe ou ido procurar uma dona mais digna, talvez a Joynah.

- É, falou a toda poderosa Sailor Júpiter ...

- Não fui eu quem fui renegada sem nem ao menos ter me transformado. – ela falava, a voz cheia de veneno – ao menos a caneta me deu uma chance de provar meu valor.

Ambas caminharam por longos minutos sem trocarem nenhuma palavra. Era um fato, mas Marina ainda sentia aquela dor no peito, e a irmã ter jogado aquilo na sua cara não ajudava em nada.

Allete também não estava muito melhor. Em verdade queria Ter ajudado o Youma, como queria.

Mas não podia. Não por que iria atrasá-la, longe disso. Envolvia algo pior.

Primeiro por que estavam próximas do rio, o qual era uma parada obrigatória para muitas criaturas que viviam na floresta, hostis ou não.

Segundo, pelo sangue. As feridas dele não eram comuns. Tinha certeza de que havia visto cortes no Youma, os quais pareciam ser muito profundos.

Ela tocava levemente em seu corpo, lembrando-se de que não estava mais ferida. Harik deve tê-la curado de alguma forma, pensava. Talvez algum remédio ...

Bom, isso não importava. Concordava com a irmã, devia ter ajudado a criatura, mas aquele sangue era perigoso. Sabia que o cheiro do mesmo atrairia atenção indesejada, bem como a presença dos prováveis predadores que o feriram ...

- Olha lá !

- O que foi ? – Allete seguia o dedo de Marina, quebrando o silêncio imposto por ambas – isso é ...

- O fim da floresta e ... parece Ter um pequeno morro ali, veja ... já passamos por alguns vales ... será que depois daquele finalmente encontraremos o que nós ... ? – ambas se encaram por alguns momentos e, no instante seguinte, estão correndo .

Finalmente estavam próximas do que tanto almejavam, do seu objetivo ! Iriam salvar sua mãe, pensavam. Encontrariam a cura que a salvaria do veneno que aquele general havia ...

Ambas param, surpresas. Não pelo caminho à frente, o qual revelava uma trilha que seguia pela encosta do morro, não ... o que as surpreendia era o fato de acabarem de dar de cara com ... com ... bom, com alguma coisa que devia Ter sido os restos de um animal ou coisa parecida, visto que havia muito sangue e carne espalhados por ali.

Mas o que mais as surpreendia era, na verdade as assustava e muito, era o fato de, diante delas, estar o ser que muito provavelmente abateu aquela criatura.

Um Ursolino.

***

58 vezes, ela contava.

58 vezes que fizera aqueles testes, e já iria para a qüinquagésima - nona vez.

Em momento algum ela desistiu ou pensou em desistir. Tinha que fazer aquilo. Devia tudo àquela família. Em verdade, a mulher que estava deitada na maca era uma grande amiga, alguém que era muito importante para ela.

Fora que ... por falta de termo melhor ... era uma família amaldiçoada.

As perdas que aquela família já sofreu no passado ... até mesmo a perda que Makoto havia sofrido, não ... não podia permitir isso. Como iria encarar Joynah, Allete e Marina depois daquilo ? Já não bastavam os problemas do passado? 

Em verdade a família de Makoto fora muito numerosa, mais do que as outras, mas parecia um alcunha de cada um perder um ente querido, não ... parecia uma marca daquela família.

Ela olhava para a maca novamente e depois para o homem ao lado dela, o qual passou os últimos séculos ao seu lado. Tanto tempo juntos, tantas experiências .. não seria ela quem iria deixar aquilo acabar.

- Sohar – Amy se aproximava do mesmo, parando bem em frente a ele – não se preocupe, iremos trazê-la de volta.

- Essas coisas você sempre sabe que podem acontecer, mas nunca espera que ocorra com você mesmo, não concorda ? – ele a encara.

- Não. Lamento. É como uma sina que acompanha o sangue de Makoto. Usagi achou que fosse uma maldição lançada sobre a família dela, mas o Cristal de Prata nada pode fazer.

- Não importa o nome que dêem, podem classificar uma doença, mas isso não irá fazer a dor sumir, não simplesmente. Essa é a vida que ela escolheu, que a família dela escolheu. Coisas assim são inevitáveis. E pelo visto, minha filha está seguindo os passos dela.

- Poderia falar com a rainha, ela com certeza ...

- Amy ... cada um deve seguir seus próprios passos. Essa não é a vida que eu quero, mas não me perdoaria se algo assim acontecesse com elas.

- Se ao menos Ariel estivesse aqui ...

- Ariel ... quando foi a última vez que a encontrou, Amy ?

- Há muito tempo atrás. Mais do que eu gostaria. Em momentos como esse, as habilidades dela são extremamente necessárias.

- Ariel ... nem mesmo no Reinado de minha cunhada eu havia visto uma pessoa com tamanha habilidade, afinco e dedicação para salvar pessoas.

- Eu também não. E a julgar pelas memórias que eu tenha da minha antiga vida, nem mesmo os mais habilidosos Saturnianos e Netunianos superavam a habilidade dela. Se ela estivesse aqui, com certeza ela poderia ajudar Makoto, Sohar . Não, poderia curá-la totalmente, tenho certeza disso.

- ....

- Mas ela não está aqui, e não temos a menor pista de onde ela está e ... e ...o que foi ?

- Hipólita . 

- O que tem ela ? Ela não está aqui e ... e ... – amy arregala os olhos, dando-se conta das palavras de Sohar – ela ... ela pode encontrar Ariel ! Ela deve saber onde Ariel está !- Ela corria até a outra sala e pegava seu comunicador, o qual estava em sua bolsa – Rei ! Rei ! Aqui é a Amy ! Escute, precisamos da sua ajuda ! Precisamos que você ...

***

Elas ficam estáticas, sem qualquer reação. Estavam em campo aberto, sem Ter para onde fugir, a mercê da criatura, a qual avança em sua direção com as garras à mostra, pronta para retalha-las.

O que não ocorre, Allete dá um passo para o lado saindo da frente, e o Youma passa direto por elas, seguindo em direção a floresta.

A surpresa dura um mero instante, de modo que Marina suspira. Quase que ...

- Allete ! – ela grita quando a irmã corre. Só que, ao contrário do esperado, Allete corre para a floresta, para onde o Ursolino fora.

E tinha motivos para isso, de modo que ela se abaixa e pega algumas pedras no chão. Aquela criatura não passou direto por elas sem motivo. Realmente acharam que podiam morrer, que era o fim, mas ele passou direto por elas ...

- Para, seu bicho burro ! – ela continuava correndo – Para ! – e continuava – Para ! – o mesmo atravessava a densa floresta – PARA, SEU URSO-ANÃO ! – a mesma jogava com força a pedra, a qual atingira em cheio a nuca do youma, fazendo-a tombar por alguns instantes.

No entanto, o tempo em que ficou caído fora menor do que ela imaginava, de modo que, não muito depois, ele se ergue, virando-se e encarando-a.

Allete pisca seguidas vezes, não acreditando no que acabara de fazer. Realmente funcionou seu plano, conseguiu atrair a atenção da criatura, mas agora ... agora a mesma vinha em sua direção ! Que droga, por que não pensou no que fazer depois?

Mas ... havia algo que ela percebeu ... algo do qual ela só se dera conta naquele curto momento em que ele passar direto por elas.

Ele podia tê-las matado. Ao menos, era nisso que acreditava. Não por ser tão feroz, mas por estarem tão assustadas que pouco fariam para se defender.

Mas a criatura ... passou direto. Sequer as arranhou.

Talvez ... talvez a força daquele youma estivesse no bando. Quando foram atacadas, os mesmos estavam atacando em um bando.

Mas se eram predadores, por que o medo ? Estava começando a achar que aquele youma ferido há pouco fora vitima de um ataque deles, mas ... por que não a atacou ? Não que estivesse reclamando, mas ...

Bem, de qualquer forma, a chance de testar tal teoria se aproximava cada vez mais rápido.

Ainda suando, ela se põem em posição de guarda. Medo ? Sim, muito. Pavor ? Bastante. Pânico ? Subindo pelas paredes !

Mas não tinha escolha. Tinha que enfrentar a criatura, mesmo desconhecendo as reais habilidades da mesma. Era uma fera, diferente dos oponentes aos quais estava acostumada a enfrentar nos campeonatos.

Mas não tinha escolha. Perseguiu-o justamente por medo da criatura chamar o resto do seu bando – fora a única coisa que se passou pela sua cabeça – mas agora não tinha outra alternativa senão lutar.

- Venha – ela apontava para o youma, provocando-o . O fato de que muito provavelmente iria se arrepender não saia da sua cabeça ...

Como uma fera irracional – e naquele momento, não era algo maior do que isso – o Ursolino avançava com suas garras perigosamente em direção à ruiva. A mesma pisca os olhos, teria apenas uma chance, uma única chance ...

Ela fica totalmente imóvel, esperando o ataque. As garras do youma se aproximam, de modo que, quando vão atingir seu rosto, Allete desvia a face e, segurando os braços dele, ela se joga para trás. Em seguida ela faz um jogo de pernas, dando uma banda e combinando uma imobilização, ela retira a criatura do chão e lhe aplica um golpe de judô, jogando o corpo do youma violentamente contra o chão e usando-o contra si mesmo. Ela se afasta, vendo-o se erguer furioso, mas um pouco cambaleante. Ela não perde a chance e corre em sua direção, dando um pequeno pulo e esticando sua perna, acertando-o bem na nuca. Aproveitando a brecha, ela começa a atingi-lo em partes criticas do corpo, até que finaliza com um "telefone", deixando-o ainda mais zonzo.

Não era um animal, disso sabia. Parecia, mas não era. Sendo assim, era só imaginar que estava lutando contra uma pessoa como ela, para ter uma idéia de onde atingir, dos pontos principais.

Parecido, mas não igual, coisa que ela comprova quando o vê avançando.

- Hã ? O que ? – a surpresa dura um segundo quando ela ergue o braço para bloquear o golpe, esquecendo-se de um pequeno detalhe – Ahhh ! – ela desfaz o bloqueio bem a tempo de evitar que as garras da criatura se encravassem por completo em seu braço, de modo que se vira e começa a correr, com ele em seu encalço. Ela fita uma arvore bem à sua frente e, com cuidado, Allete usa a arvore como apoio, executa uma "caminhada" na mesma e, na metade do caminho, gira o corpo, caindo bem atrás do ursolino. Em seguida ela estica bem sua perna, acertando um chute nas costas dele com tal força que o mesmo urra de dor, chocando-se contra a árvore.

Estava acabado, ela pensava enquanto a criatura ia caindo lentamente, mas esse fora outro erro seu, comprovado quando o mesmo se ergue, cambaleando um pouco.

Sem chance de reagir, ela só sente a mão da criatura agarrando seu pescoço, enquanto ele corre pela floresta, empurrando-a, até que ela se choca contra uma arvore.

A mesma se contorcia, segurando no braço e nas garras dele, tentando afastá-las, enquanto sentia as mesmas se encravando em seu pescoço.

Mas ... o que fazer? Iria morrer ali ?

A resposta parecia óbvia quando ela vê, com os olhos entreabertos, a outra garra do monstro, pronto para perfurá-la.

Naquele momento, ela parou de se debater. Sabia o que aconteceria, aceitou seu destino. Não tinha a menor chance contra aquele monstro, sabia que todos os seus esforços seriam inúteis . Estava derrotada, acabada, não valia a pena continuar lutando, nenhum milagre iria acontecer, de modo que ela fecha os olhos ao ver as garras dele vindo em sua direção.

Para sua felicidade, elas nunca concluíram seu trajeto.

Ela sentiu um alivio enorme quando finalmente recuperou seu fôlego, visto que sua garganta havia sido liberada. Sentindo um forte formigamento, ela comprova que não havia ali muito mais do que leve arranhões.

Mas, se era assim, o que a salvou ?

A resposta estava bem perto dela, muito perto, mesmo.

Mais perto do que imaginava. 

Marina, lutando contra o Ursolino. A principio podia se dizer que ela estava lutando muito bem – acertava uma seqüência fulminante na criatura, de forma que os socos e chutes da mesma não deixavam o bicho se esquivar, mas ...

Por outro lado, a mesma também não fazia outra coisa. Esse era um defeito da irmã, ao menos na sua opinião. Ela apenas atacava, atacava, e atacava, sem parar . Só dava golpes, mas não se preocupava muito em defender, bloquear e esquivar, não, ela só atacava, deixando sua guarda totalmente aberta.

Mas ela continuava, apesar de ter alguns cortes no corpo – como ela conseguia continuar lutando ? Não era possível, e fora que a criatura não fizera nenhum ataque fatal, apesar de só estar usando uma única mão e ...

Única mão ?

Quando ela se vira, bate de leve em algo que reconhece como as garras dele. Não demora muito para ela deduzir que Marina atingiu-o no momento em que ela iria ser perfurada, de modo que a criatura encravou suas garras na madeira e com a força do impacto, as mesmas ficaram na arvore, arrancadas à força.

Era por isso, a criatura estava lutando com dificuldade, apesar de ainda dar trabalho. E tinha realmente dificuldade para atingir Marina, apesar de Ter acertado um ou outro golpe nela.

Mas, em seu intimo, ela sabia que a irmã não iria agüentar muito tempo. Primeiro por que seu corpo não era como o de sua mãe, segundo por que qualquer resquício de racionalidade daquele youma se anulara, agora que a criatura estava tomada pela raiva e pelo instinto de sobrevivência.

Sua irmã não teria a menor chance, de modo que ela começa a correr em direção a ambos. Não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha que fazer algo. Era sua irmã, era uma pessoa muito importante para ela mas, acima de tudo, tinham prometido a si mesmas que salvariam sua mãe.

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Marina arfava um pouco quando viu Allete simplesmente agarrar o Ursolino pelas costas, imobilizando-o . Não obstante ele começa a se debater, tentando atingi-la com a garra da mão que estava inteira e com as garras dos pés, sem sucesso. A ruiva ainda o segurava com todas as forças, de modo que ele começa a forçar seu corpo para se libertar. Marina olha aquilo surpreso, sabia que a força de ambas em nada se comparava com a dele, mas ... havia algo diferente.

Pela primeira vez ela viu Allete não desistir facilmente. Sabia que, quando a mesma estava diante de algo que considerava impossível de ser feito, ela não seguia adiante, o que muitos chamavam de "desistir facilmente". Sempre soube que Allete não forçava muito além de seus limites como ela, mas agora havia algo diferente. Mesmo sabendo claramente que estava enfrentando uma criatura dominada pelos seus instintos, Allete se esforçava para segura-lo. Mesmo sabendo que a criatura em si era mais forte, ela não desistia, não o soltava.

E isso foi mais do que suficiente para deixar Marina impressionada, claro. Afinal, o youma poderia fatiá-la com as garras dos pés, aplicar-lhe uma cabeçada ... mas a mesma não o largava de jeito nenhum, mesmo que, em seu intimo, a mesma sentisse que não podia vencer tal criatura. Como se ela não se entregasse, estivesse disposta a impedir o avanço do monstro de qualquer forma.

Mas nem de longe fora isso que deixara Marina ainda mais impressionada, totalmente surpresa.

O que lhe causou uma surpresa que superava todas as anteriores foi ver, na testa de Allete, algo brilhando.

O Símbolo de Júpiter.


	9. 9

Capítulo 9 

- Hmm?

- O que foi?

- Sentiu isso?

- Senti, mas... isso era tão...

- Familiar, não é mesmo? Sei que era.

- De onde você acha que veio isso?

- Não daqui. Tenho certeza que não.

- Você sempre foi capaz de sentir o despertar de um filho de Júpiter... o que acha?

- Uma breve suspeita – ele se ergue da cama aonde estava deitado, ao passo que uma luz se acende. Caminhando por alguns segundos no quarto aonde estava, ele para, fitando o próprio vazio.

- Querido – a mulher que estava ao seu lado continuava na cama, observando seu amado caminhar pelo quarto e parar – você sempre foi capaz de sentir quando um Joviano despertava, quando ele compreendia sua real natureza. E nem mesmo um universo inteiro era capaz de impedir tal coisa.

- Eu tenho esse Dom desde a mais tenra idade... mas, agora...

- O que você acha?

- Está brilhando, querida. Em algum canto do universo, um joviano despertou. – ele apontava para sua testa, o qual tinha o símbolo de Júpiter brilhando com força total – posso sentir isso.

- Certo – ela se levantava da cama, ajeitando sua cabeleira ruiva, caminhando para perto dele – irei preparar uma equipe de busca para...

- Não é necessário.

- Por que? Ele está perto?

- Mais longe do que você imagina, mais próximo do que eu esperava.

- Não acha que devemos nos apressar, então? Ele pode ficar confuso. Lembra do último renascido que...

- Não é um renascido. Esse brilho de Júpiter, ele... ele é algo novo.

- Como assim?

- Dias atrás, eu senti o brilho de Júpiter... de Mako-chan.

- Como é?- ela arregalava os olhos – Makoto?!?!?

- Sim. Sua essência joviana brilhou como há séculos atrás, desde que ela sofreu aquela perda.

- Estou preocupada, será que ela está com problemas? Talvez nós devamos...

- Ela tem sua própria vida, esqueceu? Não podemos ficar ajudando-a sempre que se mete em confusões, assim como ela também não poderá ajudar as filhas sempre que as mesmas aprontam.

- O que quer dizer?

- Essa presença que eu senti em meu intimo... ela se parece com a de Makoto.

***

- Grrrrr!!!!!

- Allete! – Marina gritava. Não conseguia acreditar que a irmã segurava a criatura, mas também se desesperava ao pensar no que poderia acontecer se...

Ela se cala quando vê a ruiva dar uma chave de braço no Ursolino, pressionando seu pescoço enquanto com a outra mão empurrava a cabeça do mesmo. O youma em questão não demora para perceber o que ela iria fazer e, em um principio de desespero, começa a se contorcer e correr dali, com ela em suas costas. A criatura se joga contra uma arvore, pressionando-a, mas ela não larga, pelo contrário, continua daquele jeito, de forma que em um rápido movimento faz suas pernas se enroscarem com as dele, derrubando-o no chão. Tentava ferí-la, mas não conseguia, sentia sua respiração sumir e seu pescoço estalando aos poucos.

Um estalo seco é ouvido, e no momento seguinte Allete se erguia, deixando a criatura imóvel. Marina dá um passo para trás ao ver a irmã vindo em sua direção, a qual estranha tal reação.

- O que foi?

- Como... como você fez isso?

- Isso o que?

- Isso! – ela apontava para a testa da mesma, aonde o símbolo de Júpiter brilhava.

- Eu... eu não sei, eu... senti que tinha que te proteger, que precisava de forças para tanto, mas...

- Nossa... você o imobilizou e não deixou ele fugir! Como fez isso?

- Não sei, mesmo – o símbolo parava de brilhar e some da testa dela, enquanto ela se apoia em uma árvore, arfando pesadamente.

- Nossa, Allete... você fez igualzinho a mamãe! Igualzinho!

- Marina, vamos... embora daqui, antes que...

- Tá!- ela apoia Allete em seus braços, e ambas vão caminhando rapidamente – mas aquilo foi incrível!

- Você acha?

- Aham! A mamãe ia ficar orgulhosa de você!

- De você também... obrigada por ter me ajudado, mana.

- Obrigada você por ter me salvado. Vamos, ainda temos que salvar a mamãe. E, de quebra, recuperar a caneta dela!

- Acho que ela não precisa da caneta, sabe.

- É mesmo... agora que você falou, ela venceu aquela mulher sem se transformar, hmmm...

- O que foi?

- Tava pensando nisso... será que a caneta era apenas uma farsa?

- A Sailor Júpiter é a princesa de Júpiter renascida, lembra? Ela sempre precisou da caneta para se transformar.

- Talvez ela não precise mais.

- Mas a gente já viu ela se transformando antes, lembra?

- Vai ver, era um truque para enganar as pessoas.

- Se é assim, então as outras Senshis são iguais, não é mesmo?

- Devem ser. Olha, saímos da floresta. Só precisamos subir o morro e pronto. E olha que sorte, tem uma encosta!

- Sorte demais, não acha?

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada, só tenho um mal pressentimento – ela se afasta, caminhando seu ajuda.

- O que foi?

- Posso caminhar seu ajuda.

- Gostei de ver, ruivinha!!!

- Heim? O que disse?

- Disse que gostei de ver essa sua atitude.

- Não, aquilo do qual você me chamou.

- O que? Ruivinha?

- É, eu... tive a impressão de que outra pessoa já me disse isso antes...

***

- Entendeu, Rei?

- Tá, tá... eu já entendi, que droga! 

- Ótimo, então poderia fazer isso agora?

- Como se eu tivesse escolha... mas não é fácil encontrar Hip-chan, sabia?

- Entre no plano astral e a procure, Simples. Os telepatas podem acessar o plano astral e usá-lo para fazerem suas mentes viajarem por distâncias inconcebíveis para os seres humanos e...

- Amy, tá certo que você é casada com o telepata mais poderoso do planeta... mas isso não significa que eu seja uma leiga no assunto!!! Eu sei muito bem como funciona o plano astral, só estou reclamando por que vai dar muito trabalho encontrar minha filha, e com certeza ela não está na Terra! E pode me explicar por que o Sume não procura ele mesmo a Ariel?

- Primeiro por que você é a mãe de Hipólita, ou seja, tem um elo mental permanente com ela. Claro que ele perde seu poder e capacidade devido a distância a qual ambas devem estar, mas mesmo assim, isso vai te servir de guia no plano astral. E, segundo... ela não quer ser encontrada.

- Ai, meu pai... quando eu penso que já troquei mais fraldas do que devia, ainda me sobra essa! Que filha vocês foram arrumar, Amy!

- As pessoas tem maneiras diferentes de encarar os problemas, Rei.

- fugir do problema, você quer dizer! Não acredito que ela ainda ache que ficar longe daqui vá resolver as coisas!

- Talvez não resolva... mas se ficar aqui dói tanto para ela, então eu prefiro que ela fique o mais longe possível. Eu, meu marido... até hoje nós sentimos que falhamos com ela quando a mesma mais precisou, sabe.

- Então todos nós somos os verdadeiros culpados. Ou deveríamos colocar a culpa na família de Makoto? O sangue dela parece ter uma maldição em que os entes mais queridos morrem, não é mesmo?

- Rei...

- O que foi? E não é verdade?

- Eu não acredito em maldições, Rei. O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade do destino.

- Então me deseje sorte por que, se eu ou Hipólita não formos bem sucedidas, será a terceira fatalidade do destino pela qual essa família irá passar. E a julgar que Ariel quer a cabeça de Hipólita numa bandeja, acho melhor irem preparando Joynah, Allete e Marina para o pior...

***

- Bonito, não acha?

- É – ela olhava para o campo aonde estiveram – é bonito, sim. Quem será que morou aqui?

- Aquele sujeito disse que era alguém que ajudou os youmas... o que será que aconteceu?

- Já deve ter morrido, ou ter se cansado de morar por aqui. Imagina só como o cabelo de alguém ficaria neste lugar depois de um dia inteiro!

- Allete, como é que você consegue pensar no cabelo numa hora dessas?

- Pensando, oras! Essa poeira incomoda! E foi sua a idéia de subir por essa encosta cheia de terra e sujeira!

- Preferia dar a volta? Iamos perder um tempão à toa!

- Pois eu preferia... preferia... – a ruiva para de falar, não acreditando no que acabara de ver.

- Allete? O que foi?

- M-m-m-Marina, v-v-veja a-a-aqui...

- Heim? O que... AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! MAS QUE DROGA!!!

Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, pensavam.

Ursolinos.

Não um, dois ou três, mas... vários!

E, para piorar a situação... o que era aquele bicho enorme que vinha bem atrás dele? Não conseguiam identificá-lo, mas parecia ser algo muito grande e assustador.

As duas fazem a única coisa da qual eram capazes: correm. Não podiam desistir, não podiam morrer justo agora que haviam chegado tão longe.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! – a caçula resmungava, percebendo que os youmas, os quais estavam correndo nas quatro patas, se aproximavam – droga! Droga! Droga!!!!

- Corre mais rápido!

- Isso é uma subida, não dá! Acha que eu não estou me esforçando?

- Não o suficiente! Não quero virar comida de youma! Esses bichos feios vão...

Sua frase não é terminada. Quando se deram conta, os Ursolinos não apenas as alcançaram como também fizeram um círculo em volta delas.

- Mana, eu... eu... – Marina dava um passo para trás.

- N-n-não tenha medo, Marina... vai dar tudo certo! Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver, eu não vou deixar te ferirem, eu... eu... – o símbolo de Júpiter tornava a brilhar em sua testa, e a mesma fita aquelas criaturas.

- M-m-mana, o-o-olha...

- O que foi? – ela olhava furiosa para os youmas – eles não vão te ferir, eu... eu...

Em outra ocasião, ela enfrentaria os youmas com todas as forças, protegendo sua irmã. Mesmo sabendo que estava em minoria, que não tinha chance alguma, ela o teria feito.

No entanto, quando olhou para trás, seus olhos fitaram que pelo caminho que percorreram, algo novo surgia.

Demora um pouco para o cérebro delas aceitar aquilo, conceber o que acabara de surgir. Simplesmente por que personificava seus maiores pesadelos.

Qual era o tamanho daquilo? Dois metros? Não, devia ter uns cinco... mas isso era apenas parte do terror, visto que a criatura de terror estampada nem sua face.

Um Ursolino, ambas pensavam. Exatamente igual a um Ursolino, com a diferença de que era muito, mas muito maior do que aqueles que as cercavam.

O medo é tanto, que o brilho na testa de Allete some, e a mesma cai de joelhos, ao passo que Marina estava com os olhos arregalados diante daquela visão assustadora.

Os demais youmas se aproximavam. A caçula da família Kino se abaixa, protegendo a cabeça quando um deles salta em direção.

Um salto que nunca se completou. Seu trajeto fora interrompido quando uma lança de madeira o atingiu bem no peito, derrubando-o. Os demais se afastaram um pouco, assustados, até que Allete olha para cima, encontrando seu salvador.

Justamente a pessoa que ela menos esperava.

- Hã... quem é você?

***

Estava furiosa. Muito! O que suas irmãs tinham na cabeça para se arriscarem daquele jeito?

Perdeu muito tempo procurando-as. Por que elas tinham que ficar se movendo? O rastreador do palácio as detectou, mas elas tinham que ficar dando voltas por ali?

E aquele lugar, o parque... 

Como foi que elas chegaram ali? Não havia nenhum caminho para o local, e até mesmo os mais habilidosos escaladores iriam Ter dificuldades.

A não ser, claro, que tivesse pulado.

É, no mínimo ela pegou a caneta de transformação de sua Mãe novamente.

- Ah, encontrei! – Ela olhava atentamente para a subida de um morro, uma encosta bem espaçosa. Lá estavam ambas e.. e... mas que diabos eram aquelas coisas? Pareciam filhotes de ursos e ... quem era aquele sujeito que estava parado na frente delas?

Definitivamente não era humano, não com aquela cauda!

- Já se esqueceram de mim?

- É que eu acabei não gravando seu nome! Você foi tão mal-educado que eu me irritei, tá bom?

- Mal-educado? Eu as avisei, não avisei? Falei para não arrumar confusão com eles, e no entanto... – ele se aproxima, puxando a lança que estava cravada no peito do Ursolino e encarando os demais. Havia um olhar de fúria ali, e os mesmos estavam prestes a atacá-lo.

- O que é aquela coisa? – Allete apontava para o youma gigante.

- É a rainha dos Ursolinos.

- Todos eles ficam desse tamanho?

- Não.

- Entendi, é que nem a abelha-rainha! Como a gente faz pra sair daqui?

- Sair? – ele dava uma risada debochada – eu nem sei se vamos escapar com vida, filhote. – ele apontava sua lança para frente, mais exatamente na direção da Rainha dos Ursolinos, a qual avançava ferozmente em sua direção.

Era uma coisa assustadora de se ver.

Não apenas assustadora, como também desproporcional. A própria terra tremia quando a criatura pisava no chão, com suas garras e presas apontadas para eles.

Os demais Ursolinos saem do caminho, percebendo que sua "mãe" estava com fome, muita fome, mesmo.

- Não temos salvação – ele murmurava diante do olhar de Allete e Marina.

- Por que – Marina se ergue, tocando no ombro dele – se você odeia tanto assim os humanos, por que veio nos ajudar?

- Não me entendam mal. Não gostar e não tolerar a presença são coisas diferentes, e não pensem que fiquei compadecido de ambas, nada disso. Apenas estou retribuindo um favor.

- Favor? 

Ele nem responde, fica em guarda. Só tinha uma chance, uma única chance. Teria que atingir a lança bem no olho da criatura que se aproximava se quisesse sobreviver.

Que piada! Nunca conseguiria, e a criatura era resistente demais para ser detida por apenas uma lança!

Mas... o que fazer? Não podia desistir, tinha que fazer aquilo. Tinha que devolver o favor que lhe fora feito, aos seus ancestrais, um dia.

Hunf... quem diria que estaria ali, protegendo a família do herói? Quem diria? Sadraq, Mesaq, Abdinego, Kiss, Urep... até mesmo Hakim, um dos grandes líderes dos youmas, o qual não ligava nem um pouco para títulos ou honra, apenas para a sobrevivência do seu povo, até ele ficaria orgulhoso em saber que um descendente seu morreria defendendo alguém da família daquele que lutou até o fim para garantir a sobrevivência do povo Youma.

É, grande honra. Pena que nem salvá-las seria possivel.

Ele para, colocando a lança em posição de defesa.

- Fujam – ele as encarava – eu irei detê-los.

- Como é? – Maria torcia o pescoço – e deixar vocês para trás?

- Vieram até aqui para salvar sua mãe, não é mesmo? Sigam por esta encosta e vocês encontrarão o lugar aonde o herói morou – ele fazia uma pausa – se a crença de vocês for forte o suficiente, encontrarão o que tanto procuram. Vão!

- Espera, a gente te ajuda a...

- Vocês só me atrapalham! – ele fita a criatura que estava cada vez mais próxima – vão! Agora!

Harik se posiciona. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por elas. Seus olhos opacos fitavam o Youma tamanho extra-grande, e suas garras prontas para fatiá-lo...

... até que, do nada, a criatura é detida. Ele salta para trás por puro instinto quando se dá conta que, entre ele e seu atacante, estava uma pessoa com vestes estranhas... uma roupa bem curta, com um laço nas costas, uma... uma...

- SAILOR!!! – ele arregalava os olhos ao ver aquilo – AQUI?!?!?

Joynah não entendia direito o que acontecia, apenas resolveu impedir aquele combate e conseguir suas respostas depois. Com as mãos ela segurava as mãos daquela criatura – que força ela tinha! – e a empurrava para trás. Quando o bicho abre sua bocarra e Joynah se dá conta de que estava em uma situação bastante desfavorável, ela empurra a criatura para trás e, apontando para a mesma, dispara.

Harik observa atentamente a reação da Sailor. O disparo dela era uma esfera esverdeada e, curiosamente.

A Rainha Ursolina, ao contrário do que seu tamanho enorme aparentava, move um dos braços de modo que eles ficam bem em frente de seu rosto quando Joynah dispara. Não fez a menor diferença, a mesma fora arremessada alguns metros para trás, para a surpresa de Harik.

Aquilo era surpreendente. Os Ursolinos não eram propriamente seres irracionais, pelo contrário. Possuíam uma inteligência bem limitada, mas possuíam . Percebeu quando ela encravou no chão as garras dos pés para não ser jogada para trás, mas... ou aquele disparo era muito poderoso, ou não podia ser bloqueado.

Já havia ouvido a respeito disso, mas... seria possível?

- Tudo bem com vocês? – Ela encarava as irmãs, as quais estavam com sorrisos de alegria nas faces.

- Joynah!!!! – elas se atiravam encima dela, abraçando-a com força.

- Que bom que você veio!!!

- Tá, mas de quem foi essa idéia maluca de terem vindo até aqui?

- É que – Allete começava – lembra daquela história que a mamãe contava sobre um lugar aonde quem fosse iria viver?

- Pois é, a gente veio até aqui para ajudar a mamãe e...

- Como é? Arriscaram suas vidas por causa de uma história que ela contava pra gente quando éramos crianças? Por acaso vocês não tem cérebro não, é? – ela apontava para Allete – o que deu em você? Devia ter um minimo de responsabilidade! É mais velha do que ela, que idiotice foi essa?

- Eu...

- Quieta! A mamãe tá doente no hospital e vocês duas me aprontam uma coisa dessas? O que querem, que o papai fique ainda mais preocupado, é?

- Aham, com licença...

- Só um instante. Vocês vão ficar de castigo por um longo tempo até...

- Aham, com licença...

- Importa-se de não nos – ela e dá conta de que o sujeito de orelhas estranhas estava bem perto dela – ahhhh! Não me assuste assim! Quem é você?

- A pergunta é: o que fazemos com eles?

- Eles, quem?

- Eles – ele girava a lança, apontando para os Ursolinos que os cercavam... novamente.

- Que bichos estranhos são esses?

- O que importa saber é que eles são carnívoros e não fazem acepção de presas. Vou afastá-los dessas duas inúteis ai, você aproveita e ataca-os por trás, ok?

- Espera, eu não posso – ele nem esperou, saltou dali e, aproveitando o fator suspresa, cai bem atrás de um dos Ursolinos, perfurando o animal sem hesitar. A criatura grita enquanto Harik o ergue pela lança e salta, afastando-se ainda mais das demais criaturas. Parecia até um canguru saltando, pensava Joynah. Quando se dá conta, as demais criaturas se afastavam, indo atrás dele. Aparentemente estavam furiosos.

E como estavam, pensava Harik. Podiam ser carnívoros, traiçoeiros... mas acima de tudo, tinham um forte espirito de equipe, e o fato dele ter matado dois deles apenas agravava ainda mais a situação.

Pura sorte, pensava. Podia escapar de dois ou três deles, mas não de um bando inteiro!

Cercado, ele avalia melhor sua situação. Tinha que pensar em uma boa reação, do contrário...

Ele fecha sua guarda quando um deles salta, mas suspira aliviado ao ver a Sailor atingir um pelas costas, fazendo o mesmo dobrar de dor, e depois mais um. Nada mal, pensava. Então as Sailors eram realmente tudo o que ouviu falar. Ele gira a lança e acerta outro eles no torço, enquanto que gira o resto do corpo para se esquivar de outro. Aquela passou muito perto.

Mas havia algo estranho ali. Em verdade a Sailor estava se dando bem, cada soco dela era mais do que suficiente para fazer os Ursolinos serem arremessados ora morro abaixo, ora contra a parede da encosta, emitindo sons nada agradáveis, mas...

Ela estava suando. Ou melhor, arfando pesadamente. Parecia até que estava lutando desde que o dia raiou. Mas a julgar pelo fato dela Ter aparecido do nada, não poderia, certo? A mesma parecia muito bem antes de disparar contra a Rainha dos... dos...

Um grande rugido era ouvido. E, a julgar pelos últimos acontecimentos, imaginava muito bem de onde via.

- Dispare – ele se dirigia até a mesma, enquanto sua cauda se enroscava na perna de outro Ursolino, o erguia no ar e o arremessava contra outros três – dispare novamente contra a Rainha dos Ursolinos, Sailor!

- Eu... não posso, eu...

- Como é? Não brinque, eu não tenho a menor chance de enfrentá-la, dispare!

- Eu... eu... eu não posso, eu... não comi direito – e falava, enquanto acertava um chute em outra daquela criaturas.- Não... não me alimentei.

- E daí? – falava ele, pouco antes de receber um corte em seu braço, obrigando-o a largar a lança.

No entanto, a conversa de ambos não passou despercebida por Allete e Marina, a qual sabiam muito bem o que isso significava. Joynah gastava sua própria energia quando usava seus poderes. Se ela não tinha tomado seu café da manhã, então estava prestes a desmaiar.

Mas não iria acontecer assim sem mais nem menos, é o que a moça que viera em socorro das irmãs pensava ao pular por cima das criaturas e avançar contra a sua Rainha.

- Mas o que...? – Harik fica levemente surpreso quando vê a guerreira indo com um olhar de fúria contra o perigo maior, deixando-o ali para resolver aquele problema. Ele se agacha por completo, ficando de quatro e começa a mover sua cauda como se fosse um chicote, ora atacando, ora deixando-os apenas afastados.

Quanto a Joynah, a mesma não estava em uma situação melhor. Descobriu da pior forma que seu adversário não era uma besta irracional, e sim alguém que não caia no mesmo truque, tanto que ela se esquiva do soco da mesma e a ataca. Surpresa, a Senshi salta para trás, colocando a mão no braço direito para conter um corte profundo. Ela dá uma rasteira no youma, mas ele salta e lhe dá um soco, o qual a empurra alguns metros para trás. Quando ela consegue se erguer, percebe que ele já estava quase encima dela, pronta para fatiá-la.

E, de camarote, as duas observavam tudo. 

Tal coisa não era possível, nem um pouco.

- JOYNAH!!!! – Marina corre desesperadamente em direção a irmã mais. Primeiro sua mãe, agora ela... aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não ali, não agora... 

- Espera, Marina! – Allete corre atrás da irmã, já não bastava as coisas estarem ruins o bastante, e ainda por cima, dava para ficar ainda pior?

***

Interessante. Muito interessante.

Tal situação lhe era bastante familiar. Inesperada, mas familiar.

Pimeiro, o Youma que lutava contra seus semelhantes. Há séculos eles se afastaram em definitivo dos humanos, com certeza aquele ali tinha fortes motivos.

Em segundo lugar, a jovem guerreira enfrentando a Rainha dos Ursolinos. Uma Sailor. Era incomum encontra-la ali, naquele lugar, mas a julgar pelas outras que a acompanhavam, era compreensivel.

A ruiva e a de cabelo castanho-escuro. Isso lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Sua mão se fecha enquanto ele observa a cena, imóvel. A ruiva corria atrás da outra, como se quisesse impedi-la, mas falha, de modo que a mais nova passa direto pelo bloqueio dos Ursolinos, empurrando-os e correndo na direção da Senshi, a qual estava com sérios problemas. Sabia que a criatura que ela enfrentava tinha uma força enorme, somado com suas garras, já a deixavam como um adversário perigoso, mas não o bastante para uma Sailor. A não ser, claro...

Ele volta sua atenção para o outro grupo. A ruiva não fora rápida o suficiente e agora estava com um grupo de Ursolinos encarando-a, enquanto que o Youma sofria cortes profundos.

Isso não iria dar certo, o resultado era óbvio demais. Tinha que fazer algo, mas infelizmente não podia. Se ele estivesse REALMENTE ali, o que não era o caso, poderia fazer alguma coisa.

Mas havia algo incrivelmente familiar naquelas três garotas. Familiar demais, na verdade. Em verdade sua esposa estava ajudando-o a projetar seu espirito até ali, mas ainda assim, não era o suficiente. Precisava fazer algo, mas... o que?

- Isso não é coragem, é estupidez! – ele esbravejava – a Sailor e eu estávamos garantindo a sua fuga, garota!

- É, eu sei – ele cruzava os braços – mas não tem jeito mesmo, né? – e corria para trás, fazendo três deles a perseguirem. Ao menos esperava que sua tática desse resultado.

Primeiro ela deu uma rasteira no primeiro e depois um pequeno salto, girando no ar e acerto o segundo bem no peito com ambos os pés. Aproveitando seu súbito atordoamento, ela parte para cima do segundo, segurando-o pelo braço e girando a criatura, atirando-a para baixo do morro. O rosnado do bicho dura alguns segundos, até que ela vê ele encravar suas garras na rocha e começar a escalar aquilo.

Ao longe, ela via que Harik não estava tendo muita sorte. Havia uma daquelas criaturas em suas costas, mordendo seu pescoço, enquanto que outro tinha uma das garras cravadas em seu braço.

Ele iria morrer, e ela não poderia fazer nada. Como a sua mãe, em que ela apenas ficou parada observando a mesma lutar, lutar... e cair.

Não podia permitir tal coisa, Não podia ficar parada de braços cruzados. Tanto que começa a correr desesperadamente contra o grupo que o atacava, decidida a fazer algo. Não muito, mas ao menos, alguma coisa.

Joynah estava sendo erguida pelo pescoço quando vê, pelo canto do olho, a caçula da família acertar um potente chute no joelho do monstro, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor. A mesma cai, arfando pesadamente.

- Joynah, tudo bem com você?

- Sua tonta! – ela empurra Marina, a qual cai no chão – o que você pensa que está fazendo? Vai embora daqui, anda! Sai logo, eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – e avançava contra a Rainha, unindo os punhos e atingindo-a bem nas costas, fazendo-a gritar de dor. No entanto, longe de estar caida, ela gira o corpo e atinge Joynah, a qual grita. Marina coloca a mão na boca, horrorizada ao ver joynah andar cambaleante com um grande corte na barriga.

Como fora tola em não se alimentar. Usagi já havia lhe apontado essa sua fraqueza diversas vezes, sobre as vantagens que ela tinha e as suas limitações.

E agora, suas irmãs estavam em perigo. Onde estava com a cabeça?

- JOYNAH!!! – Marina salta, dando um soco no braço da criatura... e fazendo a mesma dar alguns passos para trás.

Passos?

Ela arregala os olhos, enquanto a caçula caia no chão, olhando furiosa para o youma. Mas não era aquilo que mais a impressionava, não... o que a impressionava era o brilho em sua testa e o simbolo gerado por ele.

O símbolo de Júpiter.

-Uma... Joviana! – Harik se contorcia em meio a mordida que levava no pescoço ao ver aquilo.

- Se abaixa – ele obedece, ao passo que Allete passa por ele no meio de um salto, acertando a cabeça do Ursolino que o mordia, afastando-o dali. Aproveitando suas ultimas forças, a cauda do mesmo agarra o outro que o mordia, jogando-o para longe dali.

- Obrigado, sua tola.

- De nada, queridinho.

- Você é estranha.

- Você também não é um exemplo de beleza, sabia?

- já me disseram isso antes. Sobraram cinco – ele arfava, usado sua cauda como apoio – e os três que você atrasou estão se aproximando. Algum plano?

- Não, nenhum. Mas eu não posso mais voltar atrás, veja – ele apontava para suas irmãs, as quais enfrentam aquele bicho, ou melhor, vez ou outra Marina batia nele, e joynah concentrava todos os seus esforços em tirar a irmã do caminho dos ataques – me pergunto se será esse o nosso destino, quem sabe. Não sei se posso salvá-las... não sei nem se posso salvar a mamãe, mas... ela ficaria feliz de nos ver agora, igual a elas. Guerreiras.

- Acha mesmo que ela ficaria orgulhosa de vê-las mortas?

- Nem um pouco... mas ficaria feliz de nos ver agindo como verdadeiramente somos – ela fechava os olhos. Era estranho finalmente entender aquilo justamente ali, naquela situação. A marca que voltava a surgir em sua testa não lhe conferia mais poderes, longe disso... apenas a fazia entender o que havia dentro de si, a sua herança, as características de seu povo. Em verdade embora aparentasse Ter 14 anos, ela tinha séculos de idade e, como tal, muito treinamento, mas todos em nível humano. Mas, mesmo assim, era muita coisa. O símbolo de Júpiter apenas a fazia entender, apenas servia para lhe dar coragem, determinação, confiança em si mesmo. – Jovianas.

Do outro lado, a situação não era das melhores. Joynah estava em desespero unindo as mãos em forma de concha. Pouco lhe importava se fosse morrer depois que fizesse aquilo, mas não iria ficar de braços cruzados enquanto a irmã ameaçava ser morta!

E como! Lutando com ambas ao mesmo tempo, a criatura agarrou Marina com apenas uma das mãos e estava esmagando-a aos poucos. Embora não aparentasse, estava bastante esgotada pelo golpes de Joynah. Quanto a Marina...

Ela não desistia, em momento algum. Mesmo sua força sendo insignificante em comparação com a do Ursolino, ela segurava nos dedos dele, forçando-os. Não iria desistir, não iria se entregar, nunca se daria por vencida, nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca!!!!!

- Marina!!! – Joynah começa a carregar seu ataque. Quando aquele símbolo torna a brilhar na testa da irmã, o símbolo de... de...

- Seu – ela força ainda mais os dedos dele – bicho – para a surpresa deste, ela começava a afastá-los – FEIO!!!!!

Aquilo era louvável, e ele teve a chance de testemunhar. Já vira o bastante, agora sim era o momento certo para ajuda-las, ou melhor, mostrar para as mesmas o caminho que deviam seguir.

Ele fecha a mão, e uma luz se fecha na mesma. Um sorriso se forma em sua face, aquilo seria interessante...

- ALLETE! MARINA! – os quatro procuram a origem da voz até que, no ponto mais alto do morro, avistam uma silhueta negra encarando-os – PEGUEM!!!!

Parecia uma estrela cadente, mas não era. Era um brilho muito, mas muito bonito, até que para na metade do caminho e sua luz cessa.

- Mas é... – Allete arregala os olhos ao ver o que era aquilo que brilhava tanto.

- A caneta da mamãe!!! – E afasta mais os dedos, até que consegue liberar um braço e aponta para o objeto. Allete não fica para trás e pula bem encima de um Ursolino, usando-o sua cabeça como apoio para pular ainda mais alto.

Mas nenhuma delas imaginava o que estava prestes a acontecer, até que a caneta torna a brilhar novamente e o brilho se divide, indo um para Allete, que o agarra em pleno ar, e Marina, a qual o pega.

A ruiva olha curiosa para aquilo, com um certo medo. Fora considera inapta, mas e agora?

Já a caçula olhava o brilho com medo. Fora recusada, fora considera indigna. 

Demora menos de um segundo para elas analisarem a situação e, com toda a força de seus corações, realizarem o que mais desejavam.

- PELO PODER DO PLANETA JÚPITER, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!!!

Poder? Amor? Dor? Não importava. Era o desejo mais profundo de ambas, poder proteger as pessoas que mais importavam para elas, as que mais amavam.

Allete cai no chão com um brilho no corpo inteiro, enquanto que a criatura que segurava Marina fecha os olhos para escapar do clarão.

- Mas... – Joynah não estava acreditando naquilo, ela não... não...

- Não acredito – Harik arregalava os olhos ao ver o brilho sumir de Allete. Uma... uma... – SAILOR!!!!

- As suas ordens! – ela saltava e, dobrando a perna, atinge um dos Ursolinos bem no torno, arremessando a criatura para longe.

- Marina!

- Eu... estou bem... MANA!!! – O brilho que envolvia a caçula sumia, e Joynah se surpreende ao ver a mesma com um uniforme similar aos seus, mas com cores diferentes.

Com ambas as mãos ela começa a afastar os dedos da criatura, que olhava surpresa a nova força da moça. Tomada por uma coragem e determinação sem limite, ela consegue se livrar e, tomando os dedos do mesmo como apoio, estica o corpo e acerta um chute potente no Ursolino, derrubando-o . 

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntava para a irmã ferida.

- Sim, mas... como... você fez... isso?

- Ah, não se preocupe, pois a Sailor Júpiter vai te salvar! – e corria contra a criatura que se erguia.

Já allete não pedia tempo, seus socos dobravam os corpos dos pequenos youmas. Harik olhava aquilo com uma surpresa tremenda, não acreditava que aquela mesma garota se tornara tão forte de uma hora pra outra.

- Atrás de você! – ela segurava com uma das mãos o bicho e o arremessa para o alto e, tomando impulso, acerta-lhe um chute. Ela cai perfeitamente no chão, acertando uma cotovelada em outro, uma cabeçada no seguinte e um soco no último.

- Tem mais vindo pela sua esquerda – o aviso lhe fora bastante útil, de modo que ela salta o mais alto que pode. 

Estava impressionada. Não era novidade quando se transformara antes, mas... era um salto poderoso, como se estivesse voando até as nuvens.

Ela une as mãos, apontando-as para as criaturas. Não sabia por que, mas desta vez, sentia algo diferente, como se o poder dos raios não preenchesse cada parte do seu ser. Sem hesitar, ela resolve confiar em seus instintos e lança seu ataque. Harik é obrigado a saltar para o lado para escapar daquilo. Podia esperar tudo, menos... LAVA!!! O jorro de lava que saiu das mãos dela atingiu em cheio os três Ursolinos que estavam bem abaixo dela e, quando ela parou o ataque, restou apenas um buraco no chão e a lava endurecida.

Uma Sailor... controlando a lava? Até a mesma estava surpresa com aquilo, mas os ursolinos estavam mais, tanto que quando ela toca o chão, todos os que ainda haviam restado saem correndo dali.

- Beleza! Mais uma vez a Sailor Júpiter salva o dia!!!!

Havia uma ponta de orgulho nos olhos de Joynah. Sua irmã estava lutando como uma guerreira de verdade, sem se deter em momento algum.

Aproveitando sua nova força e agilidade, Marina salta contra o barranco e, unindo seus braços, ele mira na criatura. Era agora, finalmente iria utilizar um Trovão de...

Aquilo era novidade. Esperava raios, e não... gelo?

Joynah torcia o pescoço quando via a cabeça da criatura ser congelada por completo, ficando abismada, mas Marina não perdeu tempo e, forçando seus pés contra o barranco, ela toma impulso e vai contra a criatura, girando o corpo e fazendo um arco com a perna, acertando a cabeça congelada, a qual é reduzida a frangalhos.

A mesma toca no chão com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela... ela... ELA CONSEGUIU!!!!

- E MAIS UMA VEZ A SAILOR...

- Pode ir parando por ai, queridinha – Allete se aproximava – Eu sou a Sailor Júpiter!

- Nem vem! Eu sou a Sailor Júpiter!

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Nenhuma de vocês é a Sailor Júpiter – Joynah se joga no chão, respirando pesadamente – não sem antes derrotar a mamãe.

- Beleza, é a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer assim que ela ficar melhor! – falava Marina; 

- Vai sonhando – e fechava os olhos, se permitindo um merecido descanso.

***

- Eí, esperem! – Joynah tentava detê-las, mas as mesmas desciam correndo o morro.

Enquanto isso, pouco atrás delas, aquele estranho sujeito estava parado, apenas observando-as. Não sabia quem era, mas era grata por ele ter lhe arranjado algumas frutas. Nessas horas era bom poder se recuperar rapidamente enquanto se comia.

- Veja, Allete! – Marina apontava para uma casa bem no meio de um campo. A julgar pela altura da grama, fazia muito tempo que não viviam ali, mas era uma casa muito bonito. Aparentemente pequena, mas bonita.

- É mesmo! Lá está a casa! Iupi, a mamãe vai ficar legal!

- Essa eu quero ver! – Joynah passava voando por elas, parando bem em frente a casa. Era uma casa de campo, mas ao se aproximar, percebia que parte da madeira estava corroida pelo tempo. 

Estranho. Se aquela casa estava ali há séculos, então já deveria Ter sido destruida há muito tempo, Não?

- Abre logo essa porta, Joynah! – Marina chegava, junto de Allete, ambas mais energéticas do que nunca.

- Tá bom – e forçava, abrindo-a – alô? Tem alguém ai dent... heim? 

- Ué – Marina coçava a cabeça – mas... tá tudo vazio! Os móveis estão revirados, as mesas...

- Estão empoeiradas – Allete entrava em desespero – mas... a gente pensou que... que...

- Deixa pra lá – Joynah se virava para a saída – eu falei, era só uma história antiga que...

- Apenas uma história – ela se vira, percebendo que Allete e Marina olhavam surpresas para um homem que se materializava bem diante delas!!!

- AH!!!! FANTASMA!!! – as tres gritavam assustadas.

- Fantasma? Francamente...

- Espera um pouco eu... eu não te conheço – a mais velha dá um passo a frente.

- Talvez, se sua memória não estiver falhando...

- Deixa de conversa fiada – uma furiosa Marina se adiantava – nossa mãe nos contou que aqui era a montanha da vida, e que qualquer um que chegasse até aqui, viveria!

- É isso mesmo! – Allete tirava forças não sabia de onde para encarar o "fantasma" – queremos que cure nossa mãe!

- Sua mãe se chama Makoto Kino, não é mesmo?

- Isso!

- Me desculpem, mas eu não posso curá-la.

- Como é? 

- Como assim, não pode curá-la? A gente passou o inferno lá fora e agora diz que não pode curá-la? Tem idéia dos perigos que passamos?

- Eu sei. Eu vi – um brilho surgia na palma de sua mão, tomando a forma da caneta de Júpiter – procurando por isso vocês duas?

- Eí, foi você quem a roubou? – gritava Marina – nós quase morremos por que...

- Nào, eu não a roubei... mas a encontrei por ai. Vejo que vocês se deram muito bem com ela, não é mesmo. Imagino que a mãe de vocês ficaria muito orgulhosa.

Joynah ficava a parte da conversa. Aquele homem, seus olhos verdes, o cabelo espetado da cor castanho escura como o de Marina, ele... era uma memória distante, ma agradável. Um sentimento doce que invadia seu ser, que...

- Você não pode curá-la? – Joynah interrompe sua linha de raciocinio – mas...

- Lamento... mas eu não posso. Vim até aqui por que senti um Joviano despertar – e olhava para as outras – mas eu não posso curá-la. Não aqui.

- E... quem é você?

- Não me reconhece... fadinha?- ela arregala os olhos, só havia uma pessoa que já a chamou daquela forma e... e...

- VOVÔ!!!! – ela pulava nos braços dele, decepcionando-se ao atravessá-lo.

- Vovô?!?!? – Allete não compreendia – espera, que papo é esse de "vovô"? 

- Eu me lembro dele, é o Rei de Júpiter!

- Mas a gente nunca tinha visto esse sujeito antes!

- Mais respeito com o vovô, vocês duas! – ela olhava duramente para as irmãs – ele não mora aqui. Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos encontramos, você era muito novinha, Allete, e você nem tinha nascido ainda, Marina!

- Você é mesmo o nosso avô ? – Marina o encarava espantada – então você, digo, o senhor... está morto?

- Não. Meu espírito está aqui, mas meu corpo está em outro lugar. Posso sentir o despertar de um Joviano em qualquer lugar e, quando senti o seu brilho, minha querida ruiva – ele passava os dedos insubstanciais pelas mechas de Allete – minha esposa providenciou um modo de eu me materializar aqui. Nossa, como você se parece com a sua avô...

- Entào era o senhor que nos jogou a caneta da mamãe! – Marina batia uma mão na outra como se tivesse feito uma descoberta – Legal! Pode nos devolvê-la?

- Lamento, mas ela vai voltar para sua verdadeira dona, garotinha.

- Não sou garotinha!

- É mesmo, parece mais uma formiga... formiguinha!

- Tem certeza de que é nosso avô? – Allete olhava torto para ele – é tão brincalhão...

- O que esperavam, um velho caduco?

- O senhor vai ficar quanto tempo?

- Tenho que me despedir de vocês agora, Joynah. Lamento, mas eu tenho outros assuntos que pedem a minha atenção.

- Espera a mamãe tá doente, o senhor podia...

- Mesmo que eu pudesse, estaria muito longe. Falem com Ariel, tenho certeza de que ela pode resolver isso.

- Ariel? – As três ficavam confusas – mas quem é Ariel?

- A filha mais velha de Amy e... hmm, pela cara de vocês, acho que também não sabiam disso, não é mesmo? Bem, aconselho a irem rápido, se quiserem ajudar Mako-chan.

- Tá – elas se preparavam para partir, quando...

- Esperem – ele as chamava – isso é pra vocês.

- Mas o que – as mãos dele brilhavam e dois pontos luminosos surgiam, indo um para a mão de Allete, e outro para a mão de Marina. Ambas sorriem quando vêem que, diante delas, haviam duas canetas de transformação, iguaizinhas as de sua mãe, quer dizer, quase iguais.

- Iupi! Ganhei uma caneta só pra mim! Legal!

- Eu também! Olha Joynah, agora eu sou a Sailor Júpiter de verdade!

- É nada, eu é quem sou!

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Vão ter que polir muito o cristal de vocês antes de sonharem em serem a senshi de Júpiter, mas... hmmmm... um nome é necessário para designá-las e... bem, por que não?

- No que está pensando, vovô? – Joynah olhava torto para ele, lembrando-se de seu jeito brincalhão.

- Querem ser a Sailor Júpiter, não é mesmo? Pois bem, a partir de agora estão em treinamento. Tenho certeza de que Serenity vai designar uma líder adequada para vocês e, bem... acho que Sailor Calisto e Sailor Europa cai muito bem em vocês!

- Europa? – Marina ficava surpresa.

- Calisto? – idem Allete – Por que não Ganimedes? É muito melhor, já que é a maior lua do Sistema Solar!

- Eí, isso é legal, eu quero me chamar Sailor Ganimedes! – Gritava Marina.

- Claro... mas vão Ter que tomar o título de sua avô. Até outra oportunidade, meninas. E lembrem-se, nos veremos em breve, muito em breve – e desaparecia.

- Ah, ele sumiu! – Havia uma certa tristeza na face de Allete – Puxa, eu queria perguntar tantas coisas para ele!

- Eu também, não sabia que tinha um avô! Onde ele está? Será que tem outros iguais a ele? E... Allete!!! A mamãe! Vamos!

- É mesmo! – e saiam correndo para fora da casa.

Joynah faz o mesmo, até que se vira, contemplando o vazio.

- Vovô, elas... elas não são renascidas, são?

"Não. Aquelas canetas não fazem isso. Ao contrário do que fazem com Rei e Amy, essas canetas apenar servem para despertar o poder latentes delas, só isso. Foi bom te ver novamente, Fadinha. Foi bom te ver."

- Também foi bom te ver, vovô – e caminhava para fora da casa, com um sorriso e uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos – foi bom te ver.

***

- Anda logo, joynah!

- Não é fácil voar rápido segurando vocês duas, sabia?

- Ah, você encheu sua barriga, para e reclamar!

- Reclamar? Vocês vão ficar de castigo por uma semana depois de terem aprontado tanto, vão ver!

- Ai... Eí, mana!

- Sim? 

- O que ele quis dizer com eu ser parecida com a vovó?

- Hihihi... é que você puxou muito a ela, "ruiva elétrica".

- Não entendi! Aliás, eu não sabia que o pai da mamãe ainda tava vivo!

- Tem muitas coisas que nós não sabemos sobre ambos, Allete.

- E o que você sabe, por exemplo?

- Que ela não é a primeira Sailor Júpiter da Terra...

Fim

***

Para quem não sabe, este fanfic foi uma homenagem ao fanfic "Lunar Senshi", "Uma Visita Inesperada" e "Herança", do Roberto Martim Kiss. Talvez eu escreva mais capítulos no futuro, talvez não, mas creio que atingi meu objetivo inicial.

Sim, como devem Ter percebido, eu coloquei alguns personagens de "Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido", mas foi com boas intenções, afinal, é uma homenagem! Leiam o fanfic do Roberto, é muito bom, com certeza vocês vão gostar!!! 

Joynah, Allete, Marina e as demais "crianças" são personagens de Roberto Martim Kiss.

Akira, Naru e demais personagens da "Montanha da Vida" são criações minhas.

Sailor Moon é da tia Naoko, não deixem de comprar o mangá - no dia em que ele chegar no Brasil...


End file.
